Reason for a Mission
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: POV 01 - La existencia de avances tecnológicos superiores a los obtenidos con el Luna-Titanio, luego Gundamio, era una posibilidad ni siquiera imaginada por ninguno de nosotros. La guerra entre OZ y la Tierra era sólo un medio de distracción
1. Here Without You

_**Reason for a mission**_

**_Summary:_** POV 01 La existencia de avances tecnológicos superiores a los obtenidos con el Luna-Titanio, luego Gundamio, era una posibilidad ni siquiera imaginada por ninguno de nosotros la guerra entre OZ y la Tierra era sólo un medio de distracción

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto para leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

**_Parejas:_ **¿Qué creen? x

**_Advertencia:_** Shonen Ai

**_Comillas:_** " "

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Nota:_** Las frases en **Negrita**, _Cursiva_ y Subrayadas durante el texto son los **_sonidos_** del propio Gundam.

**Este fanfic está dedicado a una de las mejores autoras que conozco, entre otras, DrakCryonic**

**_---- Chapter I: Here Without you ----_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cientos de días me han hecho más viejo

desde la última ves que vi su cara bonita

miles de mentiras me han hecho más frío

y no creo que pueda ver esto igual..."

- Aquí tienes los planos que necesitas, los datos están en el sobre. -me informa la comandante Une desde su escritorio- Sabes que esto es importante, quiero que destruyas todo lo que más puedas, debes salir limpio y envíar la información personalmente, quien consiga esos datos podría destruir todo Preventers.

- Entendido. -respondo mecánicamente.-

- Heero, esto es importante, y estoy dejando toda la misión a cargo de una sola persona... no me vayas a fallar -me pide seriamente, con sus ojos castaños clavados en mi- contamos contigo.

- Lo sé

- Sales esta noche, prepárate -concluye- puedes retirarte

Sin decir más me doy la vuelta y camino a la salida de la oficina. No tengo más que hacer aquí, debo prepararme para la misión que acaban de aportarme.

Soy el tercer oficial que es enviado allí, los primeros dos fueron de reconocimiento, pero por algún extraño motivo dejaron de contactarse con la base desde hace un mes atrás. Sabíamos que la paz peligraba desde la existencia de aquella base que respondía a la resistencia Akuryo, los rebeldes que se revelaron semanas después del secuestro del viceministro Relena Darlian, en el 196 AC. Jamás creímos que la situación llegaría tan lejos, y que hubieran tantas cosas que no conocíamos.

La existencia de avances tecnológicos superiores a los obtenidos con el Luna-Titanio, luego Gundamio, era una posibilidad ni siquiera imaginada por ninguno de nosotros. Incluso cuando Sally Poh encontró el Neotitanio en el espacio no fuimos capas de imaginarnos, o de prever, que alguien estaría manejando grandes cantidades de Plutonio para combinarlo con Titanio. El hecho de que de repente nos cayeran tantas cosas sobre nosotros, tantas verdades, nos ha hecho creer que la guerra entre OZ y la Tierra era sólo un medio de distracción para la obtención de Plutonio proveniente del asteroide Fix IV

Trowa y Duo jamás volvieron de Askaban III.

Quizás eso es lo único que me da energía para tomarme más enserio de lo común esta misión. La razón por la cual estoy ansioso por acabar con esta organización. Mi único motivo por el cual no he descansado hasta encontrar todos los datos necesarios para no sólo un juicio y sentencia, sino también para destruir la base.

Entro en la habitación que compartimos Quatre, Wufei y yo. Los dos me miran apenas entro, esperando los resultados de la junta entre Une y yo. Pero sólo continúo caminando hasta mi guardarropa en donde me cambio el uniforme de Preventivo y cargo con más balas el revólver calibre 357, para después colocarlo en mi cintura.

- ¿Cuándo partes? –habla por fin Quatre, luego de eternidades mirándome fijamente-

- Esta noche -respondo automáticamente-

- Heero -me llama Wufei y yo volteo a verlo gélidamente, en una pregunta silenciosa que él entiende- No dejes que la ira te haga cometer errores, piensa en frío -frunce más el ceño- Ahora es cuando necesitamos al 01, al piloto de guerra. -

¿'Al piloto de Guerra'?... ¿'Que la ira no me haga cometer errores'?

No, yo no cometo errores. Al contrario, la misma ira me ayuda a ser más perfeccionista y cuidadoso con cada paso que doy, porque quiero llegar a la verdad. Hay muchas cosas que no nos están diciendo, y que Preventers sabe. En esta misión no sólo voy a acabar con cada rastro de Akuryo sino también con cada mentira que nos hayan guardado; no sólo averiguaré qué pasó con Duo y Trowa, sino también arreglaré los errores que cometí porque cierto trenzado es baka.

Me volteo terminando de acomodarme el cinto del pantalón, Wufei no necesita mi respuesta.

Ellos estarán bien aquí en la base central de Preventers, en Japón. Hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla. Mientras Quatre no vaya a estas misiones que lo inmiscuyen con Akuryo todo estará bien. Sé que Trowa confía en mí, y él sabe que yo confío en él, por eso los dos sabemos que contamos al 100 por 100 con el otro. Aunque aún así tengo inquietud por saber qué pasó con Duo.

----

"... pero todas las millas que me tenían separado de ti

desaparecen ahora que estoy soñando con tu cara..."

Despierto lentamente de mi siesta, dormí aproximadamente cinco horas. Creo que es lo suficiente para poder empezar con mi misión.

Salgo en veinte minutos.

Termino de revisar los papeles de la misión mientras camino por los pasillos casi vacíos del departamento Preventivo. Aquí es donde a veces, durante las misiones o situaciones de extremo riesgo, los mejores soldados se hospedan hasta que el peligro pase. Es un modo de tener siempre lo mejor a mano, tenemos habitaciones por grupos y salas de relajación en los pisos superiores, las habitaciones están en los primeros.

Cuando llego a la sala de nuestro piso me encuentro con Une, Wufei y Quatre charlando seriamente. No me importa de lo que hablen en realidad. Por ahora mi prioridad es la misión.

- Heero -advierte mi rubio compañero- ¿Ya sales?

- Veinte minutos -respondo apoyándome en el respaldar del sillón-

- Hay una pequeña sorpresa para ti en el Angar 4 -comenta Une- No te lo dije antes porque no sabía si estaría listo para esta hora.

- Lo sé, pero seguramente Zero necesita que le eche un vistazo antes de llevarlo -respondo con mi vista clavada en los datos que conseguí-

- ¿Cómo supiste que tu Gundam...? -cuestiona Quatre, siendo interrumpido por Wufei-

- Creo que descuidamos la entrada y salida de Gundamio, se dio cuenta por los camiones de transporte -responde Chang-

- Oh... -formula inteligentemente el más chico de los tres-

Faltan quince minutos.

Dejo los papeles de la misión en manos de Wufei, quien se encargará de los detalles finales una vez que consiga toda la información que me pidieron, y me encamino al Angar donde me espera Zero. Sabía de antemano que ellos estaban reconstruyéndolo, haciendo el cañón de rayo más potente con ayuda de Uranio, pero estoy seguro que el sistema de auto detonación debe estar desactivado. A Sally no le gusta que detone maquinas tan grandes, en especial porque este tiene Uranio en el arma: su explosión sería una de las más catastróficas si llega a suceder dentro de Askaban III, porque hay grandes cantidades de Plutonio.

Cuando llego, me paro frente al nuevo modelo de mi viejo compañero de guerra.

Es una versión un tanto usurpada del Deathscythe. Las alas de este Gundam son idénticas a las del Dios, y también tiene el sistema que burla al radar, junto con la capacidad de 'hacerse invisible'; decidieron hacerlo así porque íbamos a necesitar todo el poder de los Gundams para destruir a la base, pero como sólo voy a ir yo, tuvieron que combinar los seis Gundams en uno. En el pecho tiene las ametralladoras del Heavyarms, de afuera se ve rojo sangre con detalles negros. Tiene el cañón de fuego del Shenlong en el brazo izquierdo, pero lo que más llama la atención son las espadas dobles de luz que simulan las dobles guadañas del Sandrock; aunque ahora están guardadas en la cintura del Zero, y en las manos tiene el Cañón de Uranio, completamente negro con detalles en azul brillante.

De ahí que el Gundam es FULL U, porque es lo más moderno con calidad de Uranio,

Si Duo le viera, quedaría embobado.

"... Estoy aquí sin ti baby

pero tu todavía estás en mi solitaria mente,

pienso en ti baby

y sueño contigo todo el tiempo

estoy aquí sin ti bebé

pero estás conmigo en mis sueños

y esta noche sólo somos tu y yo..."

Me quedo observando al Wing Zero Full U por todo lo que lo miraría Duo, y por todo lo que no podré hacerlo yo cuando entre en su cabina. Hasta que de repente un mecánico se me acerca con una llave doble en la mano y su rostro, incluso parte de su ropa, completamente engrasado.

- Eres el piloto ¿Cierto? -pregunta con una sonrisa relajada, a lo que yo simplemente asiento con mi mirada fría y fija en él- El ex piloto del Sandrock me dijo que le activara el antiguo sistema Zero y el de Auto-detonación ¿Quiere que lo deje así?

- Si -afirmo volviendo mi vista al Zero-

Esta es la última vez que vea estas paredes. Esta es la última vez que veré a los demás. Estoy seguro que no volveré después de la misión. Tengo el presentimiento de que, por tantas mentiras y tantos secretos, la misión acabará conmigo... así como seguramente acabó con Duo y Trowa...

No estoy seguro de poder seguir misión tras misión después de enterarme de sus muertes. Y si lo hago, seguramente será como un modo de dejar marcado en la historia todo el sufrimiento por el cual la sociedad puede pasar... no volveré a disfrutar de la misma adrenalina. Esa adrenalina que sentía cuando nos aventurábamos en misiones de riesgo. Esa energía y emoción cuando luchábamos lado a lado con Trowa, con Duo, con Quatre. Ésa misma quedará atrás, sino es que quedó atrás hace mucho.

Necesito saber que él está bien, o que no debo esperarlo. Necesito un 'si' o un 'no' para continuar adelante.

Y la única respuesta, la única manera de resolver esto, es yendo hasta Askaban III... bajo mi propia misión. No destruiré la base después de conseguir la información como lo ordeno Une, me infiltraré hasta el último rincón y obtendré hasta la última coma que pueda haber entre sus archivos. Voy a llegar hasta el fondo de todo, y si es necesario, acabaré con la misma organización Preventers.

Dejo de pensar un segundo, mientras acomodo mi traje espacial y me encamino acercándome a mi Gundam. Mi objetivo es una nave que se ubica a unos cuantos kilómetros de Fix IV, bien alejado de la luna y las colonias. Una vez adentro, debo intentar conseguir toda la información necesaria sin que ellos sospechen de un intruso en el área. Entraré por un ducto de servicio en desuso de la nave, gracias al sistema del Zero Full U nadie sabrá que un Gundam entró en su 'guarida'.

Me adentro en la cabina de este nuevo prototipo, todo se ve más que perfecto. Tableros de máxima sensibilidad, pantallas con susceptibilidad táctil, frenos de ajuste personalizado, y lector de ondas mentales. Esto es diez veces mejor que un Empyon y treinta y cinco veces mejor que un Leo. Hasta donde sé, la armadura es de Neogundamio, una aleación que crearon hace poco gracias a los grandes conocimientos ya aportados por los científicos que crearon los Gundams y los nuevos que entraron en la asociación hace poco.

El Neogundamio es dos veces más resistente que el Gundamio convencional, o Luna-titanio, pero es demasiado frío, y para llegar a hacerlo resistente se tuvo que crear un sistema de termostato, que calienta el Neogundamio disminuyendo su fragilidad. Lo bueno es que las armas de calor como espadas láser o rayos no le hacen tanto daño, a diferencia de la aleación anterior, que sufría cortes.

El frío total de la maquina es sumamente alto, por lo que el termostato está continuamente prendido calentando la cabina, lo único que posee una temperatura mayor a los 13 grados.

De repente, el sonido de un video-llamado me hace alzar la vista a la pantalla frente a mí, mientras mi cabina se cierra silenciosa pero herméticamente. Oprimo el botón de 'aceptar' en la pantalla misma, gracias a la sensibilidad táctil, y enseguida Quatre y Wufei aparecen en ella.

- Ten cuidado por favor -suplica Quatre con evidente preocupación en los ojos, yo únicamente asiento-

- Llegaras al objetivo en treinta minutos, la entrada al ducto que buscamos está en el ala sur de la nave, y la sala a la que necesitas llegar está cuatro pies abajo tuyo. -Me comunica Wufei- El mapa interno está cargado en el disco del Gundam así que si necesitas consultarlo sólo debes buscarlo dentro del sistema.

- ¿Tienes la llave especial y la tarjeta con el virus? -advierte su acompañante-

- Ya me voy -aclaro antes de que continúen-

- Recuerda que ya no importa ni 02 ni 03 -me recuerda Une desde atrás de ellos-

- Sé como manejar mi misión, no se alteren -advierto con cierto fastidio cortando la comunicación-

Enciendo las turbinas del Gundam quemando el suelo donde se encuentra parado, el calor del generador es muy alto debido a que nunca antes se ha usado, y luego de la cuenta regresiva despego al Zero. Los controles se sienten suaves, muy nuevos... demasiado frágiles para mi gusto. Es como si le hubieran sacado todas las fuerzas de batallar.

Atravieso la primera capa aérea de la Tierra, adentrándome cada vez más en el oscuro espacio, me siento como si estuviera regresando a mi hogar. El espacio definitivamente siempre será mi lugar de nacimiento, es a donde pertenezco. Luego de atravesar la atmósfera completamente mi velocidad disminuye un poco, para no sobrecalentar el Neogundamio de las turbinas, pero aún así puedo ver las estrellas pasando a gran velocidad junto a mí.

"... Las millas siguen pasando

Como la gente por cualquier lado para decir hola

escuché que esta vida está sobrevalorada

pero espero que mejore mientras que avanzamos..."

Mi mente se mantiene lo más pasiva posible, en el último mes que no le veo he estado haciéndome la idea de que es posible que jamás lo vuelva a ver. No es por ser negativo, es que no quiero verme perdido y desilusionado si las cosas resultan ser más oscuras de lo pensado. Eso no evita que lo extrañe... jamás pensé extrañarle pero...

En mi mano todavía sostengo la foto que saqué de mi cajón en la tarde, una de las pocas fotos suyas que tengo. Esta es mi favorita porque sólo estamos nosotros dos, en cambio en las demás siempre somos los cinco. En ese entones odiaba que estuviera cerca, odiaba que cualquiera estuviera cerca; es por eso que en esta foto mientras él me abraza, yo intento alejarlo.

Es inevitable no mirar la imagen, necesito recordarle lo suficiente como para que mi cabeza lo dibuje sin necesidad de una imagen. Recuerdo que tenía una sonrisa especial, una que sólo guardaba para mí, para que únicamente yo la viera. Llegó un momento en que me sentía tan afortunado de tener esa sonrisa, o esas miradas sólo para mí, que me volví adicto. Tan adicto que hasta yo me sorprendo de eso.

Por eso ahora necesito saber si debo seguir esperándolo, o debo dar por sentado que ya no será para mí.

_**- ... Llegando a destino... -**_

El ruido de mi radar me obliga a despegar mi vista de la fotografía, para clavarla en la pantalla frente a mí. Me sorprende un poco el que ya hayan pasado 30 minutos sin que yo me diera cuenta, pero a fin de cuentas, siempre que pienso en él o estoy con él el tiempo se me va como si ni existiera.

Apenas diviso la nave aumento la potencia de las turbinas traseras del Zero Full U. Esta será mi última misión si no le encuentro con vida. Él es el único motivo por el que estoy aquí, por el que continúo autonombrándome Heero Yuy, por el que doy mi vida sin pedir más que su seguridad a cambio.

- Ingresando en Askaban III en 5 -comienzo el conteo, mi comunicación es directa con Preventers-... 4... -debo encontrarlo-... 3... 2... -puedo ver la puerta de entrada, estoy casi adentro-... 1... Acabo de pasar la compuerta del Angar, voy a cortar comunicación.

Reconfiguro mi Gundam asegurándome de que el sistema no me falle, si descubren mi Gundam toda la misión habrá acabado y no habré logrado mi propósito. Todo está en mis manos y voy a lograrlo. Apenas salgo de la cabina puedo ver que a mi izquierda hay un trasbordador en buen estado pero abandonado. Es como si me estuviera esperando, porque si llego a encontrar a los otros creo que usaré esa nave para llevarlos.

Frunzo el ceño.

Eso no estaba en mis planos, esto quiere decir que no me puedo fiar de la información que conseguí. Espero que la diferencia entre lo que sé y lo que hay no sea mucho, de lo contrario no podré cumplir bien mi misión. Afuera de este Angar hay pasillos deshabitados, por lo menos 100 metros hasta el primer guardia.

Paso una mano por mi cintura, tomando el arma en mis manos mientras me bajo al suelo. Gracias a la ausencia de gravedad del lugar puedo flotar y manejarme perfectamente, la agilidad es algo que perfeccioné en este último mes. Debo concentrarme al 100 por 100... dejar de pensar en él de una vez. Pero es algo un tanto complicado, debido a que el hecho de no verlo en tantos días me hace... extrañarlo. Y me recuerdo constantemente su rostro, sacado de la fotografía, para estar seguro de que si lo cruzo lo reconoceré.

En pleno silencio me impulso hasta la puerta que me comunica con el pasillo, y una vez allí abro la puerta con cuidado sin dejarme ver. No se escucha siquiera el ruido constante del silencio, es algo extraño. Salgo del Angar cerrando la puerta con un código de base, algo que es único en todos los sistemas de seguridad por muy seguros que sean. Nadie debe encontrar mi Gundam, por el momento esa es mi prioridad.

Primero lo primero, conseguir la información y de paso corroborar los planos que tengo.

Para eso debo ir hasta la sala de control superior sin que nadie advierta mi presencia. Voy a necesitar un traje militar de su estilo, algo que no sé dónde conseguiré. Aunque quizás desde cualquier computadora que esté instalada en esta nave pueda ingresar, tengo en mi poder el disco con el virus indicado para infiltrarme sin que noten la presencia de otra IP en la base de datos.

Justo frente a mí, el primer guardia, ubicado perfectamente donde lo esperaba.

Luego de asegurarme que nadie me vea, de un salto quedo detrás de él, y antes de que pueda reaccionar o atacarme lo desmayo con un certero golpe en la nuca. Siempre ha sido mi modo de atacar, es práctico, rápido y seguro. Lo sostengo desde la cintura cargándolo al hombro semi sonriendo por lo fácil que se me está haciendo, pero pronto mi sonrisa se borra, mientras me adentro nuevamente en el Angar donde dejé al Zero.

Si esto era así de fácil ¿Por qué Duo y Trowa jamás regresaron?...

Nuevamente pienso en él, y evalúo las posibilidades de que esté con vida... me resulta demasiado extraño que haya desaparecido del mapa si para mi las cosas están saliendo demasiado sencillas. ¿Yo habré incrementado tanto mis habilidades? ¿O acaso me esperan más tropiezos en cuanto me adentre? Necesito saber qué les pasó, porque a los dos por igual los quiero sacar de acá, vivos o muertos.

Termino de ponerme el uniforme luego de atar perfectamente al soldado desmayado. Es perfectamente de mi talla. El traje consta de una chaquea azul con botones y hombreras doradas, pantalones grises no muy sueltos ni ajustados, botas negras de guerra, y la gorra al estilo Romefeller en color azul.

Esta vez, no reprimo mi sonrisa. Sonrisa que sólo la oscuridad logra presenciar.

_**-------------------- Flash Back --------------------**_

**_- Sip, definitivamente, el uniforme de militar te queda demasiado bien, podría jurar que hasta mejor que el traje negro... ¡le preguntaré a Quatre, a ver que opina! -me tomas del brazo muy animado, comenzando a arrastrarme contigo-_**

_**- Exageras -replico intentando quedarme en mi lugar-**_

_**- ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo párate de frente en una peatonal y veras como todos babean por ti! Jajajaja... vamos no seas aguafiestas, ¡Encima que te estoy dando un cumplido!... -insistes haciendo más fuerza para poder llevarme, cosa que te permito-**_

_**- Hn... -susurro mirando nuestra habitación y luego mi camisa, todo hecho un desastre-**_

_**-------------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------------**_

"... Estoy aquí sin ti baby

pero tu todavía estás en mi solitaria mente

pienso en ti baby

y sueño contigo todo el tiempo

estoy aquí sin ti bebé

pero estás conmigo en mis sueños

y esta noche sólo somos tu y yo..."

Ya no importa, debo concentrarme nuevamente.

Frunzo el ceño imponiéndome de nuevo la seriedad, y lo logro al instante, mientras salgo del Angar asegurándome de ponerle seguro a la puerta con el código base. El soldado de ahí adentro no hará muchos estragos, tengo el tiempo suficiente como para poder cumplir la misión hasta que se den cuenta de que me infiltré. Debo encontrar la sala de control principal, que debe estar cinco pisos abajo y aproximadamente al centro de la nave.

Comienzo a caminar cuidadosamente por el pasillo oscuro, sin hacer ningún ruido y memorizando cada lugar por el que paso. Es una vieja costumbre, se dice que hay que conocer bien el territorio enemigo para poder destruirlo. Luego de unos cuantos metros en esas condiciones me encuentro con otro soldado que parece no darse cuenta que no pertenezco a su bando. Me mira y me saluda con la cabeza, a lo que yo le respondo con el mismo gesto y continúo caminando.

Sigo así durante unas horas, este lugar es jodidamente enorme... frunzo el ceño cerrando los ojos y me corrijo mentalmente, es increíblemente enorme. Esas palabras vulgares me las enseñó el baka de Duo; pasar tantas horas en la misma habitación que él es un pecado capital. Creo que es por su culpa que el silencio me hace sentir tan extraño, me acostumbré demasiado a escuchar como se queja del aire, del suelo, del clima, de la luz, o de todo lo que lo rodea.

- Hacer guardia en estos pasillos es lo más aburrido que hay -escucho y me escondo rápidamente tras una pared-

- Si, está más desabitado que pueblo fantasma -responde otra voz, yo me agacho y me asomo un poco encontrando a dos soldados en el pasillo contiguo-

- Pero ellos insisten en que, cuanto más vacío, más peligroso... -se queja el primero, ninguno de ellos es a quien busco-

- Si, es peligrosamente aburrido -responde a su vez echándose a reír, seguido del otro-

Creo que no habrá problemas en pasar por aquí, sólo debo asegurarme de que no me retengan en lo absoluto ni que me reconozcan. Me pongo de pie acomodándome la gorra para que no tape tanto mi rostro, de ese modo evito que sospechen, y comienzo a caminar pasivamente con una mano en el bolsillo.

- ¡Hey, que suerte tienes, ya se te terminó la ronda! -exclama uno al verme, yo asiento-

- Que envidia, no tendrás que pasar por estos pasillos hasta dentro de unos días... este lugar es aburrido ¿no? -comenta el otro-

- Algo -respondo sencillamente- ¿Hasta cuando tienen aquí? -quizás me sirva para averiguar en que zona estamos-

- Ahhh un día más... -suspira- no sé para que quieren que cuide a los presos si estas puertas son más seguras que la habitación del comandante.

- Si algún preso se escapara podría dar información clave -le respondo alejándome-

- Sí, pero mientras yo me muero de aburrimiento -escucho a lo lejos-

Así que esa zona es de los presos, eso quiere decir que ahí deberían estar Trowa y Duo en el llegado caso de que continúen con vida. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es conseguir la información y crear la suficiente distracción en algún punto lejos de esta parte, así reviso las celdas y me fijo si hay alguien. El problema es la distracción, no sé cómo hacer eso.

Quizás pueda conectar a Zero con el sistema base para crear desperfectos en la otra punta de Askaban III, así yo me vería cerca de este sector y al mismo tiempo sin complicaciones con los guardias. El problema con este plan es que debo volver a pasar por aquí y corro el riesgo de que sospechen de mí. Aunque esa posibilidad es poco probable.

Continúo caminando por los pasillos, me encuentro con demasiadas puertas y un sector que reconozco inmediatamente como el laboratorio. No me interesa nada de aquí, así que lo ignoro rotundamente y continúo mi camino, los pasillos están desabitados. Luego de 20 minutos más circulando por el interior de la base, llego al fin al sector principal; puedo reconocerlo gracias a la gran cantidad de cámaras de seguridad que me vengo encontrando, claro que todas están descontroladas para que repitan cinta y no me delaten. Las maravillas de los cables conectores.

Descontrolo las últimas cinco cámaras de vigilancia que pueden captarme y me dispongo a desmayar a los dos soldados restantes. Luego los ato a todos con una cuerda que encontré por ahí y cuando me aseguro de que no escapen me introduzco dentro de la sala de control. Muchas cámaras de seguridad por todos lados, pero no me importan porque ya puedo manejarlas a todas del modo en que más me guste.

Frente a la puerta metálica están todas las pantallas que muestran los pasillos y hasta las cárceles, eso me servirá para saber a cual entrar cuando vuelva por ese sector. En la pared de la izquierda está la computadora principal, entonces me encamino hasta ella y saco el CD con el potente virus recién creado. Introduzco la información en la computadora y el programa se activa comenzando a desviar toda la IP y destruyendo la seguridad del sistema principal.

Rápidamente encuentro los datos que necesito para poder destruir y tapar todo lo referente a los Akuryo, es bastante, pero gracias al disco de soporte que llevaba conmigo logro guardar toda la información y reemplazarla por el programa virus que acabo de ingresar en el sistema. Todo queda configurado de una manera perfecta, esto es muy simple para mí.

Cuando termino con ello y la información queda en el disco, lo saco de la computadora para evitar accidentes y me dispongo a acomodar la 'distracción'. Usaré los programas de control para hacer aparecer un supuesto intruso de magnitudes enormes en la otra punta de Askaban. No faltarán las alarmas y el fuego, todo gracias al hermoso sistema de seguridad que instalaron; seguro y destructivo. El último tecleo, y todo queda listo: el conteo se inicia, la distracción comienza en veinte minutos.

Con el tiempo contado me acerco a las pantallas de seguridad, donde comienzo a cambiar cámara por cámara revisando las celdas. Todas están completamente vacías, excepto las 6B que puedo divisar a una persona en la oscuridad, pero no lo reconozco. No importa quien sea, lo sacaré de allí o lo eliminaré cuando lo tenga cara a cara. Pero sigo preocupado, porque tengo como auto misión encontrar a dos personas, y puede que haya encontrado sólo a una.

Sin querer, vuelvo a tocar el botón para cambiar la pantalla. Y lo que veo me deja abrumado.

-... ¿Du...o?... -susurro inconscientemente-

"... todo lo que sé y donde quiera q vaya

se torna difícil

pero eso no me quitara mi amor,

y cuando el último caiga ,

cuando todo esté dicho y hecho

se tornará difícil

pero eso no me quitará mi amor..."

Ahí, en un tubo como un animal de experimentos rodeado de una especie de líquido amniótico, diviso la inconfundible figura del piloto 02. No puedo equivocarme, las facciones, el cuerpo, todo perteneciente a Duo Maxwell... excepto por su cabello... muy corto parecido al de Quatre. Por un momento quedo impactado, completamente quieto y hasta visiblemente sorprendido; algo inusual en mi. Todavía me cuesta aceptar que frente a mí, tras esa pantalla y en un laboratorio, se encuentra mi ex compañero de guerra siendo tratado como un conejito experimental. Pero lo que más me abruma es verlo por primera vez con el cabello tan corto, nunca ni en mi imaginación creí verlo así.

Reacciono luego de unos segundos volviendo a mostrarme serio, necesito sacarlo de ahí a como dé lugar. Dejo todo tal cual estaba, luego de asegurarme en cual habitación esta Duo, y salgo de la sala de control con sumo cuidado. Faltan sólo 15 minutos, en ese tiempo tengo que sacar a Duo, encontrar a Trowa, reconfigurar mi Gundam y montar a mis dos compañeros en el trasbordador después de asegurarme que sea usable. Obviamente primero debo asegurarme que 02 y 03 estén bien.

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos, esos mismos que antes tardé más de cuarenta minutos recorriendo. No puedo perder tiempo investigando, sólo puedo memorizar a medias los pasajes asegurándome por décima vez que tengo todos los discos necesarios para anular todo Akuryo.

Mi reloj marca el conteo, todavía hay tiempo de sobra.

Espero que en la información que logré sacar esté también toda la investigación que hicieron con Duo, porque de lo contrario no creo tener manera de saber qué le hicieron. Me preocupa el no estar seguro si Trowa está con vida o no, quizás lo encuentre en algún laboratorio. Por mi cabeza pasa una y otra vez las preguntas mas comunes que pueden existir: '¿Qué hicieron con Trowa y Duo? ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Seguirán vivos?'...

De alguna manera, estoy inseguro de mi mismo. Me cuesta asumir que esto fue tan simple. No entiendo cómo pudieron fallar alguien como Duo que es sumamente escurridizo y alguien como Trowa que es extremadamente metódico. Qué pudieron haber hecho mal... ¿Acaso todavía me espera más?... ¿Qué hace a Askaban III tan especial como dicen? ¿Todo lo que conseguí y en lo que me basé eran únicamente rumores y en realidad me acaban de tender una trampa?...

Me quedan 13 minutos y apenas estoy por llegar al sector laboratorio. Tengo que revisar puerta por puerta a ver si encuentro a Trowa, seguramente él sigue con vida, lo presiento. 03 no es tan débil, su forma de supervivencia es una de las superiores junto con la mía, gracias a que los dos crecimos solos y sin nadie que nos 'mimara' (consentir). 02 probablemente cayó en manos enemigas puesto que tiene agilidad pero no fuerza, eso debió ser un punto a favor de Akuryo.

Estoy frente al laboratorio, mi pecho late fuerte por... la emoción, creo que puedo llamarlo así, puesto que es una mezcla entre adrenalina y reencuentro. Abro la puerta y lo primero que diviso son las cámaras de seguridad, no me preocupo porque me vean, pero les disparo, después de todo la sala de control está configurada a mi manera. Por cada lado del pasillo veo muchas puertas, empiezo por la que más me interesa: C3-X, donde tienen a Duo.

Mi corazón late más fuerte conforme me acerco, y no es nada lento, puesto que tengo prisa por salir de aquí. Me encuentro frente a la puerta, y luego de apretar fuertemente mi puño derecho paso la multifuncional llave 9577 para desactivar la puerta y tener acceso. Instantáneamente la puerta de metal se abre y saco mi mágnum 608 calibre 357 357357 apuntando por si hay alguien esperándome dentro.

Todo el lugar estaba pulcramente limpio, ni una mota de polvo, y en el medio... Duo encerrado en el tubo extraño. Bajo el revolver lentamente encaminándome al panel de instrucciones, que está delante al tubo, sin quitar mi vista del rostro de mi ex compañero. Parece como si sólo durmiera, seguramente debe ser algo parecido. Miro la placa delante de mí e intento entender algo, todo está en ingles y están usando términos demasiado específicos que no comprendo del todo.

Es mejor hacer uso de mi instinto común.

Dejo el revolver en mi cinturón comenzando a teclear lo que más o menos comprendo. Ahora es cuando necesito el inglés que intentó enseñarme Duo durante meses, el cual por más que intenté entender nunca utilicé. Llego hasta un sector donde dice aproximadamente qué hacer y cómo configurar; gracias al ingles que se utilizan en las computadoras puedo arreglármelas bastante bien... aunque hay pequeñas palabras que no comprendo. Por fin doy con las casillas de verificación, y al final de todas la que busco: Modo de suspensión, aproximadamente traducido.

- Listo -murmuro relajándome mientras doy el Enter con mi mano derecha-

Inmediatamente el líquido verdoso que rodeaba el cuerpo de 02 dentro de la capsula es drenado por los tubos inferiores, y el vidrio blindado desciende rápidamente mientras yo me acerco apresurado por sacar de aquí a mi compañero. Cuando el vidrio deja de ser un estorbo, los cables que monitoreaban el estado físico de Duo se sueltan sin necesidad de que lo toque. Entonces él cae aún inconsciente en dirección al suelo, y lo atrapo a medio camino evitando que se golpee.

No puedo reaccionar instantáneamente.

Tiene puesto sobre el cuerpo un traje bastante extraño, es una camiseta sin mangas blanca no muy suelta y un short en color negro. Está tibio, su piel está muy tibia aunque su cuerpo está completamente mojado por el líquido. Repentinamente comienza a toser, creo que es porque sus pulmones están llenándose de aire, así que lo coloco medio boca abajo sosteniéndolo con mis brazos dejándole toser. Rápidamente la sustancia esa sale de sus pulmones, y Duo sigue tosiendo, creo que medio inconscientemente.

Luego de unos minutos con la tos y aliento entrecortados, 02 comienza a regularizar su respiración lentamente, dejándose caer en mis brazos sin fuerzas. De pasada miro mi reloj, me quedan menos de diez minutos para que comience la distracción. Pero de cualquier modo no puedo salir de aquí porque debería cargar a Duo, eso significaría delatarme.

- ... ¿Hee... ro? -

Apenas escucho mi nombre, muy bajo por cierto, fijo mi vista en los ojos de mi compañero, los cuales están entreabiertos. El color violeta llamativo no ha cambiado para nada, pero tiene el flequillo un poco más largo y le tapa ligeramente los parpados. Quito esos mechones conflictivos de su frente, mientras él sonríe muy débilmente cerrando sus ojos de nueva cuenta.

- No te duermas todavía -le pido en voz baja, no quiero que eso nos delate- escucha, tengo que ir por Trowa, y la distracción empieza en siete minutos, estarás solo unos minutos hasta que vuelva.

- Ah... -niega lentamente abriendo su boca para hablar abriendo un poco sus ojos- en las paredes hay... un sistema... de seguridad... que...

- Lo sé -le interrumpo, su respiración esta entrecortada-

- Ten cuidado... en las celdas... hay ductos... -inhala- ductos donde hay más soldados -suelta el aire- es una red... de... seguridad, y... no figura en la sala... de control...

- Shh... -le interrumpo con mi mano en su boca y volteando a la puerta-

Me quedo unos minutos en silencio, al igual que Duo. Había escuchado algo raro afuera pero ahora parece que está todo vacío, espero no estar en una emboscada. Quito mi mano lentamente de la boca de mi compañero para dejarle respirar sin problemas, pero mi atención continúa en la puerta, e instintivamente llevo una mano al revolver de mi cintura.

Regreso mi vista clavándola en aquellos ojos amatistas, los cuales miran a la nada del techo, y que en un instante me corresponden sin temor. Sé que no necesito decir nada para que me entienda, porque en muchas ocasiones como en esta, tenemos la facilidad de decirnos lo que pensamos con sólo una mirada. Es extraño, pero sucede, y con Trowa únicamente tenemos esa facilidad en misiones. Y de repente, hay algo en esa mirada suya que me deja en blanco... es algo extraño, algo que recién ahora me doy cuenta, y que me absorbe completamente.

No puedo escuchar nada... lo único que veo, lo más lejano, es el color violeta de los ojos frente a mí. Hay un brillo nuevo, uno que no recuerdo, uno que no está en ninguna fotografía donde Duo pueda estar. Siento como si me llamara... como si me atrajera magnéticamente. Es como si acabara de sumergirme en un mundo de 'Nada' donde lo único que existe es poder contemplar esa mirada violácea para siempre. Y de algún modo no me molesta. ¿Cuánto hacia que no sentía esta sugestión?...

Extrañaba... sentirme tan atraído... tan disperso...

No sé en qué momento comienzo a acercarme, pero la afinidad es tanta que mi cuerpo actúa solo... y no me quejo. Sólo un poco más... un poco más y ya la vista tampoco me servirá, un poco más y el cuerpo desaparecerá. Estamos tan cerca, tanto como jamás imaginé que estaríamos; y pensar que tantas veces estuvimos a este límite... tantas veces que me lo negué...

De repente, Duo me empuja con fuerza contra la pared. Comienzo a sentirme aturdido. Entonces el sonido de un disparo me regresa a la tierra de un solo golpe, y la magia de hace un instante se esfuma como vapor.

"... Estoy aquí sin ti baby

pero tu todavía estás en mi mente solitaria

pienso en ti baby

y sueño contigo todo el tiempo

estoy aquí sin ti bebé

pero estás conmigo en mis sueños

y esta noche sólo somos tu y yo"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Canción:_** 3 Doors Down - Here Without You

**_N/A_**: XD!... un fanfic de tres capítulos que creo quedará espectacular, esperemos a ver que sale!... DEJEN REVIEWS!...

_Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jotaru de Leonhart_


	2. Running away from here

_**Reason for a mission**_

**_Summary:_** POV 01 La existencia de avances tecnológicos superiores a los obtenidos con el Luna-Titanio, luego Gundamio, era una posibilidad ni siquiera imaginada por ninguno de nosotros la guerra entre OZ y la Tierra era sólo un medio de distracción

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto para leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

**_Parejas:_ **¿Qué creen? x

**_Advertencia:_** Shonen Ai

**_Comillas:_** " "

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Nota:_** Las frases en **Negrita**, _Cursiva_ y Subrayadas durante el texto son los sonidos del propio Gundam.

**_---- In the previous chapter… ----_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La existencia de avances tecnológicos superiores a los obtenidos con el Luna-Titanio, luego Gundamio, era una posibilidad ni siquiera imaginada por ninguno de nosotros. La guerra entre OZ y la Tierra era sólo un medio de distracción para la obtención de Plutonio proveniente del asteroide Fix IV _

_Trowa y Duo jamás volvieron de Askaban III._

_- Ahora es cuando necesitamos al 01, al piloto de guerra. -_

_Las alas de este Gundam son idénticas a las del Deathscythe, en el pecho tiene las ametralladoras del Heavyarms. Tiene el cañón de fuego del Shenlong en el brazo izquierdo. Las dobles guadañas del Sandrock. En las manos tiene el Cañón de Uranio._

_La armadura es de Neogundamio, una aleación que crearon hace poco. _

_Apenas diviso la nave aumento la potencia de las turbinas traseras del Zero Full U. Esta será mi última misión si no le encuentro con vida._

_- Ingresando en Askaban III en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

_Nuevamente pienso en él, y evalúo las posibilidades de que esté con vida..._

_Sin querer, vuelvo a tocar el botón para cambiar la pantalla. Y lo que veo me deja abrumado._

_... y pensar que tantas veces estuvimos a este límite... tantas veces que me lo negué..._

_De repente, Duo me empuja con fuerza contra la pared. Entonces el sonido de un disparo me regresa a la tierra de un solo golpe, y la magia de hace un instante se esfuma como vapor. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_---- Chapter 2_: _Running away from here__ ----_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Un rostro de ángel me sonríe

bajo un título de tragedia

esa sonrisa es para darme calor

Adiós - no hay más palabras que decir

al lado de la cruz de tu tumba

y aquellas velas que arderán por siempre..."

Sin creerlo veo como la bala de plata pura atraviesa a mi ex compañero de guerra, mi compañero de vida, la razón de mi misión. Entonces clavo mi vista gélida como el témpano en el soldado frente a nosotros, y mi mágnum apunta directamente a su pecho disparando sin dudarlo dos veces. Aquel que acabo de matar es uno de los sujetos que había pasillo atrás, cerca del área de celdas.

El cuerpo del ex trenzado cae sobre el mío con la respiración nuevamente entrecortada, y mi atención se centra en él abrazándolo con un brazo mientras la sangre mancha ligeramente mi uniforme. No me importa. Corroboro su pulso notando que está perfectamente, quizás logre resistir hasta que salgamos de aquí y lleguemos a Preventers; con las turbinas del Zero a su máxima potencia podemos llegar en menos diez minutos. La bala por suerte dio en el costado de la cintura. Me niego a perderlo de esta manera, sé que él resistirá.

- Escucha, te sacaré de aquí, iremos por los ductos internos... ir por afuera es arriesgado -le explico alzándolo en mi espalda mientras siento como asiente- Necesito cargar unos datos primero, intenta hacer un esfuerzo y regular tu respiración y pulso.

Duo asiente suavemente abrazándome por el cuello mientras yo me acerco a la computadora del laboratorio e intento llegar a la base de datos. Introduzco rápidamente mi disco que tiene un poco de espacio aún y comienzo a indagar. El ingles no es mi fuerte, apenas comprendo lo que dice, pero puedo arreglármelas solo.

- Ahí no -susurró algo gracioso- derecha, dos iconos abajo -me guía antes que le reproche algo- ahora al tercero -me abraza un poco más fuerte, eso me ayuda relajarme porque sé que está bien- copia eso y cierra... -su tos me asusta un poco, pero confío en que resistirá- ahora -me dice relajando su mentón en mi hombro- ve a Start y Control Panel, Administration, y revisa el que dice Maps.

- ... Duo... ¿Qué fue lo que los detuvo? -pregunto mientras reviso lo indicado-

- Los ductos, hay millares dentro -responde hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, su respiración es tibia- neh... Heero...

- ¿Qué? -musito automáticamente mientras memorizo los mapas internos, algo nuevo para mi-

- Te queda lindo, el uniforme -susurra abrazándome con fuerza-

- Duo... -llamo luego de unos instantes- cállate y déjame concentrar. -ordenó muy incomodo-

Escucho como se ríe por lo bajo pero no se mueve. Lo que dijo me incomodó demasiado.

Cierro todas las ventanas que abrí para llegar a dar con los mapas y me dirijo a una de las paredes buscando una ranura, la cual encuentro en poco tiempo. Antes de introducir la tarjeta multifuncional observo mi entorno buscando algo que me ayude con todos los enemigos, y a lo lejos encuentro unas cuantas botellas con comprimidos líquidos que son nocivos con oxigeno, eso me ayudará para escapar. Me acerco agarrándolos con mi mano libre y guardándolos en los bolsillos del cinto.

Cuando vuelvo coloco la tarjeta en la ranura mientras la puerta se abre automáticamente, justo a tiempo porque a lo lejos se escuchan los guardias y para las explosiones faltan sólo unos minutos. Seguramente ya nos están buscando, ahora sí se me complicaron las cosas. Me introduzco rápidamente en el pasadizo mientras escucho los pasos de mis enemigos cada vez más cercanos, y apenas la puerta se cierra, todo se vuelve silencioso.

Camino lentamente hasta que noto que Duo está ahogando su tos con mi chaqueta para hacer menos ruido, eso me pone nervioso... no sé cuanto tiempo le quedará aún. Necesito sacarlo de acá. Me acerco a la primera intersección que parece vacía, dándome cuenta que no soy el único alerta, porque mi compañero también está con sus sentidos atentos de cualquier movimiento.

- Heero -murmura en mi oído y yo le miro de reojo- ¿visitaste la sala de control? -me pregunta preocupado a lo que yo asiento- pronto llegarán allá, aquí adentro hay cámaras, apúrate.

- Vamos por Trowa -concluyo comenzando a adentrarme en el pasillo que lleva a las celdas-

El camino parece no tener fin, y constantemente en mi mente mantengo la imagen del mapa para no perderme en alguna intersección. Duo cada vez parece más ido y tose más, espero que no esté sangrando mucho. A medida que continuamos avanzando, más oscuro parece el final y las cámaras no desaparecen, confío en que no nos encuentren y que el codigo que le puse a la sala de control resista el tiempo suficiente para llegar con Trowa.

Cuando estemos los tres todo será más simple, porque él se encargará de Duo y yo de los guardias que se nos crucen, pero así yo no puedo atacar a nadie. Necesitamos llegar cuanto antes posible. Y el ruido de las cámaras girando me pone más nervioso de lo que estoy, sé que están captando la imagen pero no sé si ellos la están viendo. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo, según el mapa que memoricé tenemos que estar cerca.

Escucho un ligero ruido anormal y me acerco a una pared mientras que mi acompañante alza la vista ligeramente; él también lo escuchó. Detrás de la pared en la que me recargué se escucha una gran cantidad de soldados marchando en dirección opuesta a la nuestra, lo que quiere decir que nos fueron a buscar al laboratorio. Luego de eso escucho una fuerte explosión, y una ráfaga suave de viento choca contra mis talones.

Yo volteo temiéndome lo peor, pero entonces la alarma de mi reloj suena y me relajo.

- Qué susto -susurro suspirando pesadamente-

- ¿Qué fue eso? -cuestionó Duo mientras yo lo alzaba un poco más debido a que comenzaba a cansarme-

- Configuré una explosión en la otra punta de Askaban, tenemos que llegar con Trowa... los soldados van en dirección contraria a la nuestra -le explico apurando el paso-

"... Por otra parte necesitamos

recordar lo efímero de nuestro tiempo

Lágrimas derramadas por ellos

Lagrimas de amor, lágrimas de miedo

Sepulta mis sueños, desentierra mis penas

Oh, Señor ¿por qué

los ángeles caen primero?..."

La guerra es así, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Las muertes son necesarias para lograr el orden, la paz y la obediencia de aquellos que creen poder hacer todo. Por más que intentemos pensar que hay alguien que hace justicia no lo lograremos asumir, porque la justicia no es la división equitativa de las cosas, sino algo más superior. La justicia es algo incomprensible.

Continúo caminando por ese pasillo sin fin mientras múltiples explosiones se escuchan a mis espaldas, pero yo continúo caminando de frente. Sé que si me esfuerzo puedo conseguir cualquier cosa que quiera, para mi nada es imposible, no porque soy fuerte sino porque peleo por mis ideales de esa llamada 'justicia incomprensible'. Esta es mi manera de hacer las cosas justas, y así es como veo si quien se merece o no seguir con vida.

Entonces ¿Qué es la justicia?. ¿Sólo lo que yo veo que está bien?. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que lo que otros ven no sea más justo que lo que veo yo?

No sé si mi Justicia sea la mejor, pero ésta es la que veo y por la que peleo, por la que todos creen que es la mejor. Sólo por eso continúo aquí, caminando a paso apresurado por este pasillo, terminando con esta misión que no puedo No cumplir. Mi justicia es sacar de aquí a Duo, y eliminar a Askaban, más allá de que la justicia de ellos sea mejor que la mía... si a mi no me conviene, y puedo luchar por conseguir lo que quiera, lucharé contra quien se oponga. Mientras existan personas que crean en mi y sigan mis ideales iré por el camino correcto, y me convertiré en lo que la gente denomina 'un salvador'.

Porque la supervivencia es así, la guerra misma es así. El universo entero vive en constante lucha contra si mismo, demostrando entre todos sus componentes qué es lo mejor y qué lo peor. Lo mejor no es por calidad, sino por fortaleza y capacidad, y lo peor quizás sea lo de mayor valor, pero no posee fuerza y capacidad para ganarle a su oponente. Es la lucha del más fuerte, el que tiene el poder gana, no importa si vale más o vale menos.

Llego por fin al final del pasillo donde recargo a Duo en la pared y mi mano coloca la tarjeta multifunción en la ranura para abrir aquel portón que sin objeción me deja el paso libre. Mi mágnum apunta al frente rápidamente y a unos cuantos metros la figura obscura aparece frente a mí. Lentamente ésa persona camina, mientras mi arma continúa apuntándola, y la luz del pasillo comienza a iluminarla. Al verla completamente bajo mi arma dejándola en mi cintura, muchísimo más relajado.

- No me mires como si fuera un fantasma, apúrate -le ordeno a mi viejo amigo caminando de espaldas-

- siempre a tiempo -susurra sonriendo visiblemente- ¿Tu estás armando ese escándalo? -pregunta siguiéndome-

- Indirectamente -respondo tomando en brazos a Duo, que ya respira agitado-

- ¿Qué le pasó? -me pregunta alzándolo él para dejarme caminar-

- Una bala, tenemos que llegar a mi Suit -tomo nuevamente mi arma y camino apurado por el pasillo-

Nadie dice nada más, nuevamente nos encaminamos por los pasillos oscuros. Estoy más tranquilo de poder encontrarlos a los dos con vida. Pero las explosiones ya no se escuchan a lo lejos y eso me preocupa, quizás se estén acercando. Espero no se hayan dado cuenta que estamos dentro de los ductos, sino tendremos muchos problemas para enfrentarlos; aquí adentro no hay muchos caminos por donde ir para escapar, por lo que deberemos matar a cualquiera que se nos interponga.

Continuamos en silencio unos metros más hasta que escuchamos a lo lejos las voces y pasos de los soldados enemigos, entonces busco con mi mirada rápidamente alguna compuerta para poder salir del pasillo. A unos cuantos metros más adelante creo ver una ranura para la tarjeta multifuncional, y me acerco a ella a paso apresurado mientras 03 me sigue de cerca. Al llegar me quedo en silencio corroborando el hecho de que afuera es menos peligroso que adentro, entonces paso la tarjeta por la ranura y la compuerta se abre dejándonos en uno de los pasillos.

No sé en que lugar estamos, pero seguramente todavía no llegamos al angar donde se encuentra el Zero Full, por lo que continúo avanzando en la dirección que íbamos. Puedo escuchar a lo lejos el movimiento de gente y las alarmas están encendidas mostrando todo en un tono rojizo. Esto me recuerda paradójicamente al interior del Libra cuando estábamos en la guerra contra OZ... quizás por la similitud de la situación: escapando en medio de un caos creado por nosotros mismos.

Reconozco casi instantáneamente el pasillo con la triple bifurcación ante mí, estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo, y por ello me permito relajarme un poco más... sólo hasta que escucho de nuevo toser a Duo.

Mientras continuamos me despreocupo del rumbo que llevamos y me concentro en cómo transportar a mis compañeros de guerra hasta la tierra, donde Lady Une me espera. Creo que en la cabina del Zero podemos anexar un segundo piloto para transformarla en una nave de combate parecida a la que era el Wing. Si esto es así, habrá mucha mayor facilidad para movernos y no necesitaremos de ese trasbordador... lo cual prefiero debido al riesgo que corremos que nos sigan, o perdamos la vida por algún tipo de bomba interna; no por nada dejaron eso allí.

Hay muchas cosas que todavía no conseguí de Askaban III pero en este momento poco me importa, espero que con lo que tengo sea suficiente para dejar marcado en los archivos ejecutivos el episodio que estamos teniendo. Lo que más me preocupa no son la cantidad de avances que hayan podido hacer con el Plutonio, sino los experimentos que pudieron alcanzar a hacer con 02... creo que ésa información no la entregaré sino hasta leerla. Sería una buena idea copiar todos los datos al Zero para poder revisarla con calma en mi Laptop.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, frente a mi a unos metros diviso una puerta de metal con clave en rojo, lo que significa que está cerrada. Sin dudarlo dos veces me acerco e ingreso el código de base consiguiendo que la misma se abriese y frente a mi puedo ver a mi Gundam. Todo aquí adentro está en orden, parece que nadie se percató que utilicé esta sala.

"... Sin alivio por los pensamientos de Shangri-la

Ni iluminado por las lecciones de Cristo

Nunca entenderé el significado de la justicia

La ignorancia me condujo a la luz..."

Entro en el Angar seguido de Trowa, quien se maravilla con la maquinaria frente a él tanto como lo hice yo la primera vez que lo vi. Sin dudas, este Gundam es una de las mejores creaciones que la tecnología pudo haber elaborado. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras de 03, yo le aplico el código de base volviéndola a truncar definitivamente.

- No han estado de brazos cruzados en nuestra ausencia -sentencia mi acompañante consciente-

- No -corroboro impulsándome para llegar a la compuerta de la cabina-

Cuando abro la cabina me adentro en ella y preparo rápidamente la configuración para dejar el acceso a un copiloto, lo cual no me toma más de unos segundos debido a su fácil acceso. Atrás de mí se abre una segunda compuerta que no había notado dejando ver en ella el asiento para el segundo piloto. Trowa, medio sonriendo por los avances realizados, se acerca a mi dejándome a Duo en los brazos para luego él sentarse detrás de mi, en la nueva cabina.

Cierro herméticamente la compuerta externa, entonces el Zero se enciende en su totalidad y las luces iluminan la pequeña cabina.

Los sensores del Gundam bajaron su eficacia tras haberlo encendido completamente, lo cual deja una brecha y seguramente los soldados de Askaban aprovecharon para averiguar mi ubicación. De todas maneras eliminaré todo.

_**- ... Iniciando Coak... -**_

La capa de transparencia se activa rápidamente mientras yo le paso el disco a Trowa para que él guarde los datos en el Zero. Más relajado debido a la seguridad que me proporciona estar dentro del Suit, bajo mi vista para revisar el estado de Duo, y me doy cuenta de que mira tranquilo pero agitado los monitores del Gundam, apoyándose completamente en mi cuerpo mientras la sangre tibia continúa saliendo de la herida.

- Cuando te mejores, podrás usarlo -le comento distrayéndolo mientras activo el sistema Zero-

- Se ve genial... -susurra recargando su cabeza en mi pecho y cerrando los ojos-... parece mi Deathscythe... pero mejor... -sonríe-

- Es una combinación de los seis -explico con calma, ya tengo encendidas las turbinas- Resiste un poco más.

**_- ... Sistema Zero activado, Turbinas al 95, preparándose para despegar... -_**

Tomo rápidamente los controles externos del Gundam luego de desactivar el Cañon de Rayo, eso lo usaré más tarde. Entonces el Zero guarda dicha arma en la espalda y empuña las doble espadas sacándolas de la cintura; la luz que emite es azul claro, a diferencia de los otros que eran verdes.

De un solo movimiento corto en dos las puertas del Angar saliendo a toda velocidad de Askaban. Afuera, como lo tenía previsto, me esperan tropas y más tropas de Mobile Dolls Leos y algunas versiones mejoradas de los antiguos Mercurius y Vayeate. Nada que esta nueva versión del Wing no pueda eliminar, no son nada, cuando logre amontonarlos en el frente de Askaban III accionaré el cañón de Uranio y me desharé de todos ellos.

Encaro con los propulsores al máximo, logrando ser completamente indetectable vía radar de calor o cualquier otro. Las dobles espadas cortan todo lo que se me interpone mientras Trowa, detrás de mí se encarga de cargar todos los sistemas para tenerlos en su máximo rendimiento. No necesito darle instrucciones para que funcionemos bien como equipo, debido a que los dos comprendemos las batallas como estas.

Una versión más oscura del Mercurius logra atacarme por la espalda, provocando un poco de inestabilidad en el Gundam. Son demasiados, más de los que creí que pudieran haber en todo Askaban, tengo que fijar una estrategia pronto en debe de atacar a la suerte. Quizás si uso el cañón dos veces me libre de varios problemas… aunque… eso es sobreestimar la potencia del rayo, la explosión doble podría afectar al Neogundamio. Si nuestra armadura se derrumba no sobreviviremos al viaje.

02 tosiendo fuertemente logra ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estoy, no puedo peder más tiempo con él así, de lo contrario no podrá aguantar.

- Trowa, ¿La energía? -

- 80 -responde automáticamente-

- Tsk, más vale que me traigas suerte, baka –susurro fastidiado mientras activo el cañón y abrazo con uno de mis brazos el cuerpo de mi compañero, que comienza a sudar-

**- Cañón Activado, preparándose para disparar… posicionando en 5… -**

- Dispararemos dos veces, baja la potencia del cañón y resérvala para el segundo golpe. –le ordeno al copiloto soltando ligeramente a Duo-

- Hecho -

Vuelvo a iniciar las turbinas para sobrevolar el área, varios Suits me siguen en el recorrido pero no importa. Cuando estoy lejos, puedo distinguir en lugar en donde están concentrados los Mobile Dolls de donde está el fuerte. Son dos disparos, los únicos dos que puedo usar y no debo fallar. Luego de hacer un vuelo de reconocimiento regreso al área de combate donde termino de cortar a varios Dolls mientras la potencia del cañón se ajusta.

**- Cañón listo para disparar, posición marcada –**

Las alas negras del Wing Zero Full U se extienden comenzando a retroceder en el oscuro espacio a gran velocidad, mientras intento despertar por última vez en esta noche a mi ex trenzado amigo. Cuando estamos bien lejos los controles cambian y la vista del Sistema Zero se activa, dejando ver a nuestros pies y costados el espacio, junto con la pequeña mira de disparo en el medio y todos los Dolls acercándose.

- Duo, esta será la única vez que lo veas, vamos despierta –lo muevo ligeramente, aún con los propulsores encendidos-

- Déjalo Heero, está cansado –me recomienda Trowa desde atrás, mirando fijamente el radar-

- Duo –insisto cambiándolo de posición-

Cuando veo que abre los ojos desactivo las espadas y el arma se posiciona en su lugar, mientras las luces azules corren por el costado del tubo propulsor y una franja verde se ilumina suavemente. Recuesto a Duo en mi pecho mientras acomodo la mira apuntándola justo al medio del conjunto de Dolls, y luego de unos minutos, cuando las partículas celestes dejan de juntarse en la punta del dispositivo, disparo sin dudarlo.

Millones de explosiones se suceden después de eso, mientras las turbinas del Gundam se accionan a gran potencia para evitar daños. La vista podría decirse que es preciosa, salvo porque es una destrucción, un combate. Sin poder evitarlo enfoco mí vista en las orbes violáceas de mi compañero, las cuales brillan como si fuese un niño mirando fuegos artificiales en época festiva. Luego de eso, una sonrisa fugaz cruza su rostro antes de cerrar sus ojos y descansar completamente apoyado en mí, como antes.

Segundos más tarde del evento, todavía quedan algunos Mobile Dolls, pero son mínimos en comparación con los de antes.

Vuelvo a cargar el arma mientras el Zero empuña las espadas, dispuesto a pelear. Cuando el cañón esté al 100 por ciento dispararé contra Askaban III y acabaremos con los problemas. La pelea por el más fuerte comienza inmediatamente, mientras mi Gundam circula ágilmente entre las hileras de Dolls y los destruye sin problema, estoy seguro que yo ganaré. Ninguno representa un buen oponente para esta magnifica creación de la ciencia, ninguno puede interponerse ante mi deseo de victoria.

Puedo ver las mitades de Mobile Suits pasar frente a mi, luego ser cortados por las espadas azules que llevo en las manos. Siempre seré un soldado, porque siempre pelearé por mis ideales, y porque siempre lucharé por proteger lo que quiero.

"... Por otra parte necesitamos

recordar lo efímero de nuestro tiempo

Lágrimas derramadas por ellos

Lagrimas de amor, lágrimas de miedo

Sepulta mis sueños, desentierra mis penas

Oh, Señor por qué

los ángeles caen primero?..."

- … Heero… -

La voz de Duo me saca de la pelea momentáneamente, en lo cual me alejo del punto de batalla para poder prestarle atención. Creo que me estoy excediendo con el tiempo, estoy infiltrándome demasiado en la pelea… necesito acabar con esto de una buena vez para llevar a Duo al hospital. Es momento de acabar con todo Askaban.

- Trowa, inicia comunicación con Preventers, ordena una camilla para el Hospital, dos habitaciones separadas y una junta para dentro de unas horas –pido rápidamente mientras reviso el estatus del cañón-

- De acuerdo –me responde enseguida-

- Pronto estaremos de vuelta –murmuro para mi mismo y para Duo mientras me alejo de trinchera y activo por segunda vez el arma-

**- Cañón listo para disparar –**

No lo dudo dos veces y fijo el blanco frente a mí, para seguidamente disparar sin dudarlo.

La detonación tarda en escucharse y verse, debido a la distancia, pero puede verse la franja de luz azul cruzar el espacio. Luego del disparo activo el escudo doble para evitar más daños e inmediatamente después la turbulencia comienza mientras la luz ilumina todo el espacio exterior, seguido del estruendo y el aire desplazado.

Mi cuerpo se tensa inevitablemente mientras cierro los ojos y sostengo a Duo por los hombros, evitando que se caiga. La onda sonora nos traspasó y la luz azul no nos deja de rodear por varios minutos. La explosión de Uranio fue completa y seguramente reaccionó con partículas de Plutonio que habían en Askaban… espero que no haya llegado hasta Fix IV.

Al fin y al cabo de un rato abro los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con que la luz casi se ha ido por completo. Las luces rojas del Zero están encendidas debido a la sobrecarga de energía que representó el impacto, pero salvo eso todo parece estar bien. Activo inmediatamente los propulsores y, luego de corroborar que la explosión eliminó cualquier Mobile Doll, emprendo el viaje rumbo a la oficina de Preventers.

La energía del Gundam es casi nula, y no me preocupo por agotarla casi completamente con los propulsores, debido a que los tengo a su máxima potencia. Necesitamos llegar antes de que Duo pierda más sangre de la que ya perdió y no pueda recomponerse. Las estrellas pasan junto a nosotros casi sin que podamos notarlas, pero mi atención está centrada más que nada en la respiración más que agitada de mi compañero, y en sus manos aferradas a mi pecho.

Aun hay muchas dudas que cruzan por mi mente; cosas como qué tan complicado pudo haber sido para ellos, qué hicieron con Duo, qué hicieron con Trowa, qué nos asegura que todo volverá a la normalidad, qué pasará ahora que Askaban III está destruido, y la más trivial, qué dirá Lady Une cuando se entere de mi decisión final. Pero creo que no tiene caso pensarlo ahora, aunque no puedo evitar que se cuelen entre los demás pensamientos.

La guerra nunca acabará, porque la paz ideal no existe… así que creo que volveré a pelear, cuando sea necesario que lo haga. Los soldados no existimos para otra cosa… aunque mi lado humano me obligue a abandonar los Móviles Suits. No sé cómo haré para amoldarme al nuevo estilo de vida que pienso llevar… pero quizás no sea tan complicado, si arrastro a una persona conmigo para que se acostumbre a la par.

"... Cántame una canción

de tu belleza

de tu reino

Deja que las melodías de tu arpa

acaricien a aquellos que aún necesitamos... "

- Neh… Heero… -luego de unos minutos, sólo su voz llamándome me recuerda que todavía no terminó-

- ¿Qué? –le pregunto mirándolo de soslayo-

- … Estás… diferente… -me susurra casi sin fuerza-

- No –niego alzando su rostro con mi mano disponible- Solo eres tú

Duo sonríe suavemente antes de que yo le diga algo más, y entreabre un poco sus ojos mirándome como si no estuviera pasando por esto. Teniéndolo así de cerca, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, hace perderme inconscientemente en esa sugestión de hace minutos atrás, cuando estábamos en el laboratorio. Esta vez no sucederá lo mismo, y me lo permito creer mientras termino de acortar la poca distancia entre nosotros; lenta, pero deseosamente.

Sus labios están tibios, y con ese gusto metálico de la sangre… pero no me importa, es mucho lo que he deseado poder besarlo… puedo imaginar que nada interrumpirá este momento, aunque sea por unos instantes. Su falta de fuerza sólo me ayuda a poder disfrutarlo mejor, es increíble lo mucho que me hipnotiza. Lo abrazo un poco más fuerte por los hombros, intentando que no se aleje, mientras recorro lentamente su boca; puedo sentirlo estremecerse, y sé que debo detenerme… pero no puedo.

- Heero –me llama Trowa-

Frunzo el ceño molesto, aún sin soltar los labios de aquel que fue la persona mas molesta de mi vida, para luego romper el beso y dejarlo respirar. Mi pecho late fuerte, y sé que el de Duo también, porque sus mejillas tienen un tono rosado más marcado que antes. Quiero volver a besarlo.

- ¿Qué? –modulo delineando los labios de 02-

- Quatre… ¿Cómo está? –me pregunta casi con miedo-

- Bien, descuida –le respondo volviendo a besar esos labios rojos por la sangre-

- Mh… Heero –se queja muy bajito alejándose- déjame respirar, tonto.

Me sonríe una vez mas recargándose en mi pecho, aún con ese sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras yo sólo puedo quedarme abrazándolo y con más adicción de la que ya tenía.

Miro al frente y descubro que ya estamos por entrar en la atmósfera, y que por defecto, el Gundam activa su doble escudo para que el calor de la capa terrestre no derrita su armadura. Pronto todo se acomodará completamente, ya no hay que temer. Suelto a 02 acomodando las conexiones para poder pedir permiso en la plataforma de aterrizaje, donde me han de estar esperando Une, Sally, Zechs, Wufei y Quatre… espero que ya esté la camilla y hayan preparado las habitaciones.

El Gundam cruza el cielo a velocidad máxima, dejándose ver sólo una estela entre azul y rojiza debido al fuego de los propulsores y el hielo del Neogundamio. Antes de que podamos preverlos, estamos frente al angar y el Zero Full U desciende sin pausas sobre la plataforma.

Duo ya no está completamente consciente, pero yo me encargaré de cuidar de él.

- Trowa, no informes a nadie de lo sucedido en Askaban –le pido mientras los controles del Zero se apagan-

- Lo sé, esperemos al informe de salud de Duo –responde en un tono nervioso-

- Pronto lo verás, ha madurado mucho –comento mientras la cabina se abre-

- Suerte –me susurra antes de salir-

"... Ayer nos estrechamos las manos

Mi Amigo

Hoy un rayo de luna ilumina mi senda

Mi guardián"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Canción:_** Nightwish - Angels Fall First

**_N/A_**: Ohh bien me quedo romantiquísimo XDDD no es Yaoi completo, solo Lime, Shonen-ai… es que quería darle un toque romántico nada de sexo (si lo siento xDD tengo sobredosis de eso con The Rape)

Espero les haya gustado pronto escribiré el cap 3, un saludo enorme!!

_Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jotaru de Leonhart_


	3. Returning tu be Alone

_**Reason for a mission**_

**_Summary:_** POV 01 La existencia de avances tecnológicos superiores a los obtenidos con el Luna-Titanio, luego Gundamio, era una posibilidad ni siquiera imaginada por ninguno de nosotros la guerra entre OZ y la Tierra era sólo un medio de distracción

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto para leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

**_Parejas:_ **¿Qué creen? x

**_Advertencia:_** Shonen Ai

**_Comillas:_** " "

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Nota:_** Las frases en **Negrita**, _Cursiva_ y Subrayadas durante el texto son los sonidos del propio Gundam.

**¡¡Capítulo dedicado a Lina Maria (****CinnamonDoll****) del Foro Tokyo Nights!! ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por la canción de Amy Lee, te quiero preciosa!!**

**_---- In the previous chapter… ----_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_El cuerpo del ex trenzado cae sobre el mío con la respiración nuevamente entrecortada _

_Luego de eso escucho una fuerte explosión, y una ráfaga suave de viento choca contra mis talones. _

_- No me mires como si fuera un fantasma, apúrate -le ordeno a mi viejo amigo caminando de espaldas-_

_- siempre a tiempo -susurra sonriendo visiblemente- _

_Reconozco casi instantáneamente el pasillo con la triple bifurcación ante mí_

_**- ... Iniciando Coak... -**_

_- Cuando te mejores, podrás usarlo -le comento distrayéndolo mientras activo el sistema Zero-_

_- Se ve genial... -susurra recargando su cabeza en mi pecho y cerrando los ojos-... parece mi Deathscythe... pero mejor... -sonríe- _

_**- ... Sistema Zero activado, Turbinas al 95, preparándose para despegar... -**_

_- Trowa, ¿La energía? -_

_- 80 -responde automáticamente-_

_**- Cañón Activado, preparándose para disparar… posicionando en 5… -**_

_Las alas negras del Wing Zero Full U se extienden comenzando a retroceder en el oscuro espacio…_

_- Duo, esta será la única vez que lo veas, vamos despierta –lo muevo ligeramente, aún con los propulsores encendidos-_

_**- Cañón listo para disparar –**_

_Al fin y al cabo de un rato abro los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con que la luz casi se ha ido por completo. _

_La guerra nunca acabará, porque la paz ideal no existe… _

_- Neh… Heero… -luego de unos minutos, sólo su voz llamándome me recuerda que todavía no terminó-_

_Sus labios están tibios…_

… _y recorro lentamente su boca. _

_El Gundam cruza el cielo a velocidad máxima, dejándose ver sólo una estela entre azul y rojiza…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_---- Chapter 3: Returning to be Alone ----_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigo sin comprender por qué lo hizo… no encuentro ningún motivo habido o por haber para esto que hizo. No tuve el tiempo suficiente para leer la información recopilada, ni dejó descansar su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse del encierro, mucho menos me dejó decirle la cantidad de cosas que quería. No comprendo qué puede motivarle para desaparecer, no comprendo cuál puede ser esa causa por las cuales no respondía ni siquiera a los pedidos de Quatre.

Su mirada estaba… tan perdida…

"Quisiera que supieras

que amo la forma en que ríes

Quiero abrazarte fuerte y robar tu dolor

Conservo tu fotografía; se que me viene bien

Quiero abrazarte fuerte y robar tu dolor…"

Observo durante un buen rato el techo de mi habitación, todavía en Preventers, esperando porque quizás alguien venga y me diga que volvió, que recapacitó, y que lo único que quería era dar un recorrido para familiarizarse. Pero sé que eso no sucederá, porque Shinigami acaba de llevarse consigo todo por lo cual peleé por última vez… incluyendo mis expectativas de vida y archivos, y eso sólo significa que quiere otra decisión de mi parte.

¿Pero, cuál?. ¿Por qué?.

A pesar de que ya pasó una semana, de que el Zero Full U fue reconstruido de los desgastes de mi misión, de que Askaban quedó completamente pulverizada, y de que conseguí más de lo que mi misión requería; estoy inquieto. Y lo peor es saber la causa, y más peor que eso es no poder tomar cartas en el asunto. No puedo hacer más que estar aquí, acostado, esperando; inquieto, impaciente, impotente, cansado, roto.

Lady Une fue clara y directa conmigo:

**------------------------------ Flash Back ------------------------------ **

- NO misiones, NO espionaje, NO estrés, NO trabajo –puntualizó mirándome fijamente- VA-CA-CIO-NES eso es lo que quiero para ti Yuy, entiéndelo de una buena vez, de la búsqueda de Maxwell me voy a encargar yo misma de ser necesario PERO TE QUIERO FUERA del asunto. –se sentó- escucha, es así de simple, tu te relajas, si es necesario te envío a un centro de vacaciones, pero no quiero más de ti, basta, además de tener que manejar y aprender los nuevos ataques del Zero, te tomaste la increíble molestia de buscar a los dos pilotos restantes y luchar contra los Dolls, algo que no estaba dentro de las ordenes que te di. –hizo una pausa- sé que debería enojarme porque no cumpliste mis ordenes, pero lo hiciste por una buena causa y eso justifica tu perdón, ¡¡PERO NO JUSTIFICA que estés trabajando dos horas después de haber vuelto!!

- Fue algo personal

- Sí, algo personal que incluía a nuestra organización como miembro de seguridad mundial. –Apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante- escucha, entiendo como te sientes, aunque no lo creas es más que evidente… pero necesitas descansar, necesitas recuperarte tanto como Duo… no sigas sus pasos y te descuides, ¿Dónde quedó el soldado 01 que enfrentó a OZ?

- Mientras me ocupe de cuidar la paz no afecta…

- No, no me afecta, pero si tú te mueres sí me afecta, así que tené más cuidado. –

- 02 no estaba en condiciones de dejar la institución

- No fue con nuestro consentimiento, lo sabes -

- ¡Mayor peligro aún, cómo no vas a vigilar a Duo sabiendo cómo es!. ¡Si hubieras dejado quedarme con él esto no hubiera pasado y yo tendría los discos de información que conseguí!

- ¡PERO EL HECHO ES QUE AHORA MAXWELL NO ESTÁ Y TENEMOS QUE BUSCARLO Y TE QUIERO FUERA DEL PROYECTO!. ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A ENCERRARTE!

**------------------------------ Flash Back ------------------------------ **

"…Porque estoy destrozado cuando estoy solo

y no me siento bien cuando te vas…"

Ya pasó más de un mes… ¿Dónde estará metido?. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que Preventers deje de vigilarme?...

Quizás si existe una manera concreta para lograr que Preventers me pierda de pista, y yo poder controlarlos a ellos, sin arriesgar ni mi libertad ni la de nadie más… sólo necesito una cosa: acceso al registro de civiles. Quizás pueda tener acceso a ellos en la noche, e infiltrarme en la computadora central de esta institución, sólo con unos segundos lograría crear exactamente lo que necesito para salir de aquí. Un cambio en la lista, y conseguiré mi libertad sin contravenciones, luego saco mi portátil de la oficina principal y podré irme sin miedo a que las cámaras me detecten.

No importa cuanto tarde en empezar de nuevo, pero esto es lo que puedo hacer para conservar mi decisión inicial y de paso arreglar este embrollo que existe en mí. La inquietud desaparecerá en cuento pase estas puertas y me asegure que nadie me encontrara… Europa es muy grande y muy segura, pero fuera del territorio las cosas cambian.

Giro mi cabeza mirando el reloj de mi mesa de noche, el cual marca las 7:57 de la tarde, casi noche, y decido levantarme para comenzar mi plan improvisado. Primero me bañaré y luego de cenar accionaré el resto de la operación. Así es que me levanto como si no tuviera apuro alguno, y me encamino al baño el cual se halla sólo a dos metros y medio de mi cama, sobre la misma pared, donde me interno abriendo automáticamente la ducha.

Una vez bajo la lluvia tibia, ya sin ropa, sonrío tranquilamente recordando las palabras de Une la ves que discutí con ella. El soldado 01 que enfrentó a OZ… todavía está aquí, entre ellos, pero sus expectativas han cambiado notablemente desde que era un jovenzuelo. Éste soldado ya no piensa únicamente en salvar a las colonias, que ya están en relativa paz, sino también en salvar su propia vida, la cual está turbada por vientos devastadores. Quizás sólo les cueste asumir que al fin me estoy ocupando de mi mismo, pero gracias a Duo entendí que aunque dé mi vida por la paz, una vez que la consigo mi vida continúa… y tendré que hacer algo para completarla y no dejarla ir como si no valiera nada.

Sé que Quatre me entiende, y sé que Trowa también, pero ellos no forman la mayoría sino una minoría… y es por eso que debo valerme por mi mismo sin confiar en nadie más. Lo que todavía no sé, es qué haré si los tiempos me juegan en contra y termino encontrándome con algo que no quiero ver.

"…Te has ido

Ya no me sientes más aquí …"

No, más allá de cuán soldado sea, esto ya no tiene importancia; en el momento en que salga de las instalaciones de Preventers nada de eso tendrá sentido, nada tendrá valor: ni haberme convertido en soldado, ni haber piloteado un Gundam, ni haber arriesgado mi vida, ni haber salvado a Duo, ni haber conocido a los otros cuatro pilotos. Nada de eso va a tener sentido, todo estará completamente abandonado y encerrado bajo un nombre, una tutela, y un carácter que no será necesario revivir nunca más. Y eso es porque mi vida cambió completamente, porque mis metas y mi manera de pensar han dado un vuelco de 180 grados desde que vi por primera vez al Doctor J y acepté ser el piloto del 01.

Es la hora de transformarme en lo que realmente soy, y dejar atrás cada una de las cosas que me atan a esta guerra… empezando por mi carácter, mi apariencia, y mi nombre mismo. Todo eso debe desaparecer si quiero que Preventers deje de buscarme, de manipularme, y que me dé la libertad que tanto ansío para hacer lo que me dé la gana. Sé que una vez dejado todo eso, jamás volveré a sentir la adrenalina del campo de batalla, la emoción de las balas pasando junto a mí… o los sonidos del Gundam a mi alrededor, mientras me interno en la cabina de control. Pero es un acto que debo aceptar si quiero que mi meta de vida, mi misión de vida, se cumpla con honores y jamás falle.

Si no logro hacer esto, entonces simplemente me dedicaré a las batallas sin sentido, haré exactamente lo que esperan de mí, porque no hay otra cosa que pueda desear si se me prohíbe esta misión. Bajo este techo, entre estas cuatro paredes, cuanto más soy yo más me lastiman para que vuelva a ser el Heero Yuy que todos creen que soy… entonces, si saliendo de aquí no logro lo que yo quiero, deberé volver y convertirme exactamente en lo que ellos desean ver. Estando aquí todo me ata, estando aquí no volveré jamás ni cumpliré nunca los deseos de la persona que más quise en el mundo.

Salgo de la ducha atándome la toalla en la cintura, todavía metido en mis cavilaciones sin sentido; unas que ya aprendí de memoria debido a mi sobra de tiempo y la falta de cosas qué pensar. Estoy desperdiciando mucho tiempo, pero desafortunadamente si no dejo ir este precioso elemento no lograré jamás cumplir mis metas… entonces ¿Qué se debe hacer?. ¿Apurar al reloj?... ¿Cómo?.

Me acerco al ropero a paso tranquilo, secándome el cabello con otra toalla pequeña, y una vez me encuentro frente a él lo abro y observo detenidamente. Debe haber algo aquí que me ayude a dejar de ser quién creen que soy. Algo, no importa qué, pero algo que se adecue a mi personalidad inicial. Buscando éste objetivo, paso mi mirada por cada una de las prendas llegando hasta el final, donde veo algo bastante extraño que no había notado antes. Es una de las prendas que me regaló Duo para una de las navidades pasadas… recuerdo que apenas estuve solo, lo archivé en el fondo del guardarropas esperando no tener que usarlo nunca… pero…

- Pero aunque lo quise negar… -murmuro mirando detenidamente el pantalón beige-

Sí, aunque en ése momento me lo negué a mi mismo, la razón por la cual lo guardé fue porque me reflejaba demasiado una manera de ser que quería tapar a toda costa, un carácter que por años intenté sellar para que en la guerra no me fuera un estorbo. Pero ahora, que lo que justamente busco es volver a ser yo, quizás me sea de muchísima utilidad.

Tomé el pantalón dejándolo sobre la cama y saqué de uno de los cajones una camiseta manga corta blanca, junto con unos bóxeres negros. Luego de vestirme con aquellas ropas caminé sin darme cuenta hasta la silla de donde agarré la campera de jean azul típica mía; pero al momento de colocármela, detuve mis movimientos y suspiré quedamente. No… la campera es algo que me devolvería a donde estoy, es parte de esta persona que estoy intentando abandonar, por lo cual no debo usarla.

Resignado a esta nueva visión de los hechos, la dejé en su lugar y volví al guardarropa completamente seguro de que no encontraría nada acorde con lo que buscaba. Revolví cajón por cajón, percha por percha, hasta que al llegar a uno de los estantes encontré algo que aproximadamente se acercaba a lo que buscaba: un buzo blanco y azul, con un 21 en color rojo escrito en el pecho. No es mi estilo de ropa, pero creo que es más pasable que la campera de jean.

Viendo que no faltaba nada más por acomodar, salvo el enorme desastre del que era presa mi habitación, tomé mi credencial, mi mágnum cargada de balas, me calcé los zapatos y salí de mi habitación mientras cambiaba el colgante que poseía por otro; las chapitas del ejercito, por un recuerdo de mi infancia.

Sí, madre, Subaru Hayame acaba de volver a nacer.

"…Lo peor ha pasado

y podemos respirar de nuevo

Quiero abrazarte fuerte, tu llevas mi dolor lejos

Hay mucho por aprender

y nadie dejó de luchar

Quiero abrazarte fuerte y robar tu dolor…"

Cuando entre al comedor, lo primero que sentí fue la mirada de Quatre sobre mí, seguida inmediatamente por la de Trowa, luego Wufei y más tarde el resto de las personas allí presentes. Creo que jamás me habían visto vestido de otra manera que no fuera al estilo militar, o con el uniforme de Preventers. Pero de cualquier manera no les presté nada de atención y me senté a la mesa esperando por la cena, debía permanecer tranquilo hasta último momento… sólo un poco más, y todo el calvario y las muertes dejarían de pesar sobre mi alma.

Pasan los minutos hasta que se sirve en las mesas la cena del día, apenas son las nueve menos cuarto, y mi mente cual reloj de péndulo no pierde ni el más mínimo detalle de mi entorno. A mí alrededor, en la misma mesa, están cenando los otros tres pilotos, en una mesa cercana a esta está Lady Une, Sally Poh, Milliardo Peacecraft y Lucrecia Noin, y más allá el resto de los cadetes. Debo comer especialmente lento si quiero llegar a ver cuantos se quedan en el comedor y cuantos se irán a dormir, aunque sacando una estadística rápida de la situación que se presentará para dentro de una hora, todos los cadetes estarán en sus habitaciones, los otros pilotos en alguna sala de recreación, y las cuatro cabezas en alguna reunión si no es que en la calle.

- Heero –escucho que me llama 04-

- … -apenas volteo a verle, sé que él entiende-

- ¿Qué piensas hacer más tarde, vas a salir? –Me pregunta casi con miedo a que no le responda-

- Sí –es cierto… voy a salir, para jamás volver-

- Si no es mucha molestia ni incumbencia de mi parte… ¿Y ése colgante? –Nadie más que Quatre preguntaría algo así, debido a que Duo no está-

Guardé silencio durante un buen rato, formulando una respuesta que termine el tema pero al mismo tiempo no revele mucho de su significado. Creo que hace más de quince años no lo usaba, esa es la razón por la que nadie lo conoce. Es un pequeño diamante de seis caras, con punta al final marcando el centro de la tierra, de color transparente con un centro celeste bastante peculiar. En realidad, no sé de donde salió, sólo sé que me lo regalaron cuando nací… y es lo último que me queda de mi pasado, además de unos cuantos recuerdos que hoy no sirven de nada.

- Es un regalo de mi madre –resuelvo al fin contestar-

Sé que con sólo decir eso, nadie preguntará absolutamente nada más ni investigará al respecto. Creo que en ése sentido somos todos iguales, nuestro pasado es algo tan delicado que hasta nos da miedo tocarlo para evitar que se rasgue aún más.

Al terminar de comer, todos se levantan en silencio y cada cual se va a sus habitaciones, casi como lo predije: los únicos que quedaron en la sala de recreación fueron los cuatro cabezas de la corporación y Wufei, mientras que el resto ha ido a sus cuartos, con excepción de Quatre y Trowa que salieron a dar una vuelta. Como anotación mía, esa vuelta quiere decir 'Ir al hotel'. Yo en cambio, regreso a mi cuarto para dejar pasar unos instantes y así evitar que llamase la atención.

Una vez allí me quedo recargado en la pared, en silencio y mirando a la oscuridad de mi cuarto; aún no encendí la luz.

De repente me siento como si estuviera apurándome demasiado, como si estuviera tomando las cosas sin tener en cuenta los riesgos, las preocupaciones y los inconvenientes. '¿Realmente quiero hacer esto?'... Y en realidad, no hay respuesta a eso, más que algo como 'si no lo hago, no tengo otra cosa que hacer, y no puedo quedarme quieto' … pero ¿Qué significa?. ¿Quién soy?. ¿Cómo soy?... ¿Esto es realmente lo que debo hacer en esta situación?. No, la respuesta a esa pregunta es No, no es lo que debería estar haciendo, ni es lo que quiero hacer… pero si me toca elegir entre Duo y los otros pilotos, la decisión es más que clara, así que prefiero irme y alejarme de ellos para poder buscar a Duo, antes que quedarme con ellos y no saber qué pasó realmente.

… Además… ni siquiera sé si Preventers me diría la verdad… probablemente me oculten todo, porque tenga relación con los experimentos de Askaban III.

De cualquier manera, hoy es hoy, y sino hubiera sido mañana… no importa cuando, esto lo hubiera hecho en algún momento de mi vida, ya sea por Duo, como por mi mismo, o por otra persona. Así que esta decisión sólo sería postergada, pero no detenida; y tampoco significa el fin, puesto que cuando todo esté claro, quizás pueda encontrar un equilibrio entre estas dos personas en las que me he convertido gracias a la paz… y si no es así, únicamente es cuestión de tiempo para que Quatre y los demás me encuentren y comiencen con su lluvia de preguntas.

Aunque tampoco estoy seguro de que quiera que eso suceda. ¿No dolería más acaso tener que responderle cosas tan íntimas como mi pasado?. ¿No sería mejor ocultarlo todo y vivir mi vida?... Sí, probablemente sea lo mejor, pero una vez que encuentre a Duo él no se va a dejar aislar y va a querer hablar con los demás, lo cual los acercará terriblemente a mi. No puedo detener los pensamientos de un Shinigami, ni los deseos, pero si puedo menguarlos hasta que se me formule una buena explicación para todo y mis recuerdos estén lo suficientemente soldados como para que no me corten cuando quiera acercarme. Seguro Duo entenderá eso.

"…Porque estoy destrozado

Cuando estoy expuesto

No siento que soy lo suficientemente fuerte

Porque estoy destrozado cuando estoy solo

No me siento bien cuando te vas…"

Luego de unas cuantas horas considero que es momento indicado como para salir e iniciar mi plan. Abro la puerta de mi habitación en silencio y expectante, con mis sentidos alertas, antes de salir y caminar por el pasillo. No me preocupa que las cámaras de vigilancia capten mi imagen, me tienen permitido el acceso a casi todos los sectores y no resultará sospechoso en lo más mínimo. Es útil tener dos personalidades… muy útil… ahora que lo pienso. ¿Duo tendrá otra además de Shinigami?.

De cualquier manera eso lo pensaré en cuanto acomode esta nueva vida y la deje libre de sospechas. Nadie se imagina siquiera nada de lo que haré. En cuanto termine con esto tendré acceso a todo Preventers desde un punto de vista que ellos no tienen idea, podré entrar y salir de sus archivos de registro a mi antojo, así ellos no me podrán ocultar nada… pero yo a ellos sí. Aprovecharé al 100 por 100 las lecciones de computación y manipulación de datos que tuve de chico, siempre es importante estar preparado para cualquier cosa que surja; es algo que tuve presente toda mi infancia.

Continúo caminando rumbo a una de las salas principales de esta agencia, cada paso más cerca de mi libertad y mi condena. El aire parece fresco y me relaja lo suficiente como para no preocuparme por nada de lo que se venga, mientras que la ausencia de personal me hace sentir cómodo entre los pasillos. Esta es la última vez que pasaré por estos lugares en posición de general-piloto de primer rango… nunca más veré este lugar, y eso de algún modo logra ponerme 'nostálgico' pero lo anulo sin problemas. Los sentimientos de ahora en más han de esperar.

Por un instante tengo la sensación de que estoy dejando sobre Duo un peso demasiado grande: el de tener que soportar cada transformación que sufra mi carácter, además de entender que no habrá nadie del pasado presente. Me pregunto si podrá con algo así. No, qué cosas digo, es obvio que va a poder… va a ser mucho más sencillo que estar solo cargando con un pasado complicado de sobrellevar como el nuestro.

Las puertas de la sala de datos principal está allí frente a mis ojos, y en cuestión de segundos estoy adentro acercándome a la gigantesca computadora base donde están los expedientes que necesito revisar. Sólo tengo que activar un nombre, copiar unos datos, borrar el expediente de Heero Yuy el piloto, y todo resuelto. Comienzo a teclear rápido para que las cámaras de vigilancia no tomen demasiado mi imagen, no más de lo necesario, y entonces llego a los expedientes públicos. Creo instantáneamente un nuevo expediente mientras introduzco un disco en la lectora y copio los textos con los cambios ya hechos, luego cierro el expediente ya creado buscando el mío propio; al encontrarlo únicamente lo copio al disco y lo borro de la base de datos… siempre es útil tener copias, por las dudas.

Al terminar con mi trabajo me introduzco en la configuración de sistema e introduzco desde el CD un archivo pequeño sin extensión reconocible, ese me permitirá acceder con un código que sólo yo sé a la base de datos y modificar lo que yo quiera. Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que el sistema funcione. La única persona que puede borrar este archivo soy yo… es un hecho comprobado. Y en el llegado caso que formateen la maquina y eliminen por completo al base de datos, de todas maneras tendré acceso a la información gracias al sistema de booteo del motherboard. En otras palabras: es un archivo imposible de quitar a menos que yo lo elimine.

Cierro todos los accesos que hice y retiro el disco ingresando a las cámaras de seguridad, donde borro los últimos minutos para evitar que sepan que estuve aquí, y luego simplemente las programo para que sigan grabando dentro de media hora. Nadie sabrá que pasó con las cámaras que se borraron durante más de media hora y yo ya estaré lejos como para que sospechen. Eso si nadie me cruza en el camino.

Salgo de la habitación tranquilo y a paso relajado, sólo este pasillo me separa del anonimato, pero se hace eterno e interminable… como indicándome que todavía hay vuelta atrás y puedo cambiar de opinión. Pero no, no lo haré, es esto lo que debo hacer… es para esto por lo que peleé durante la guerra, entre tantas otras cosas más. Esta es la decisión de la que rige mi vida de ahora en más aunque no sea lo que la gente que me rodea espera de mí. Debo olvidar todo, pensar sólo en que mañana estaré bien lejos.

Es egoísta pensar en mí y no pensar en las personas que esperan que nosotros las ayudemos. ¿Pero qué más podemos hacer?. Ya perdimos todo por luchar a favor de terceros, ¿Tenemos que seguir perdiendo?. ¿No es egoísta de su parte también esperar que siempre seamos nosotros los que nos sacrifiquemos?... Somos soldados, sí, pero también humanos. ¿Es tan difícil de entender algo como eso?. Sí, en realidad sí lo es… puesto que nosotros fuimos los que iniciamos una guerra cuerpo a cuerpo y terminamos con las farsas de OZ para con las colonias y la Tierra; fuimos nosotros los que nos levantamos en guerra y dijimos 'Basta'… en otras palabras, fuimos nosotros quienes elegimos sacrificarnos y convertirnos en 'héroes'.

Pero aún así… aún así ¿No es justamente a nosotros quienes nos está más que permitidos tomarnos estos recesos?. ¿No somos nosotros los que más debemos recibir a cambio de 'salvar a la humanidad'?. No ¿Realmente la salvamos?... ¿No era que únicamente hicimos los que nos pareció lo correcto aún más allá de pensamiento de Oz o el pueblo?... ¿De nuevo estoy perdiendo mi sentido de la Justicia?. ¿No había establecido que no existe justicia más que la que uno mismo cree conveniente?. ¿Entonces por qué me cuestiono si está bien o está mal ser egoísta?. ¿Qué no todos somos egoístas esperando recibir algo a cambio de lo que damos?... ¿Acaso no todos esperamos que después de un 'gracias' escuchemos un 'de nada'?. ¿Eso no es ser egoísta, esperar algo de otra persona por más obvio que sea?... ¿Entonces de qué me preocupo tanto?. ¿De arrepentirme?.

Cierro los ojos continuando mi camino hasta llegar al sala, esto realmente resulta extenuante… ¿Vale la pena pensar tanto las cosas?. ¿Acaso no es esto lo que realmente quiero hacer?. No… volvamos a las bases, a los principios. Si lo correcto para un ser humano es dejarse llevar por las emociones, entonces ¿Esto es lo que las emociones me dictan que haga?. Y si es así… ¿No me debería bastar con eso?. Hay una voz en mi cabeza que me dice constantemente que no me puedo regir por los mismos principios que en la guerra, porque ahora hay paz. ¿Pero, si hay paz, por qué yo estoy tan inquieto?. ¿Si hay paz, por qué Duo no está aquí, conmigo?... No, no estamos en paz, quizás los demás sí… pero yo estoy en guerra, una guerra conmigo mismo.

- ¿Ya sales? –Escucho que me pregunta 04-

-… Sí… -le respondo algo ido, abriendo mis ojos para ver por donde camino-

Apenas paso por la puerta principal de Preventers me recibe el aire fresco de la noche junto con el cielo nublado de una pronta lluvia. Por fin… este es el eclipse de un soldado de guerra… y aunque me duela admitirlo, nunca más volveré a los Suits. Me acerco a mi auto aspirando ese aroma a lluvia tan característico de las tormentas, conduciré sólo un poco hasta relajarme y sentirme listo para abordar el primer trasbordador e irme.

"…Porque estoy destrozado

cuando estoy expuesto

No siento que soy lo suficientemente fuerte

Porque estoy destrozado cuando estoy solo

No me siento bien cuando te vas…"

Ya van unos meses desde que estoy aquí, vagando por Ishikari, Japón. El paisaje es bastante bueno especialmente en las afueras, pero no va al caso decir que tal la paso. Todavía no hay novedades de absolutamente nadie, y Preventers no ha dado conmigo aún. Por el momento conseguí hacer y ordenar todo lo que quería y me dispongo a viajar cada cierto tiempo a alguna colonia y revisarla a fondo en busca de pistas de Duo; pero todavía no hay nada… así que comenzaré con viajes a otros países.

Ya investigué todos los nombres posibles que se me ocurrieron, pero no hay nada, ni siquiera con el viejo apellido de su amiga Hilde. Nadie con las características de Duo, nada de información. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, no hay ninguna fuga de información. ¿Por qué se esconde de esta manera?... Está claro que no se fue al azar, se fue a esconderse, lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué. Si tan sólo hubiera podido leer los informes que saqué desde Askaban quizás entendería completamente la situación… pero…

- Aquí tiene su café –me interrumpe la camarera dejando la tasa en la mesa-

- Gracias –

De momento en las colonias no está, tuve pista de él en L2 hace mucho pero luego la pista se esfumó como agua; después habían indicios de que anduvo por L5 pero nuevamente se lo tragó la tierra, y de eso hace aproximadamente ocho meses. Teniendo en cuenta que hace un año y cuatro meses que me fui de Preventers y que él ya había desaparecido un mes y medio antes, puedo decir que hace aproximadamente año y medio que no sé de Duo Maxwell.

Qué problema. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

En cuanto a mi, ya hice mi vida. No fue nada complicado usar el nuevo apellido para involucrarme en la nueva sociedad y hacerme pasar por un ser humano corriente. Lo que me llevó meses fue conseguir un trabajo donde estuviera cómodo y pudiera explotar alguna de las áreas que más conozco… por suerte conseguí ser Administrador de exportación e importación en una empresa que hace poco se inició, eso me da chance a hacer de esa empresa lo que más me guste aunque sea sólo un administrador. Al principio era algo bastante inútil, debido a que como recién comenzaba a florecer el nombre de la compañía no se podía hacer mucho, pero hace unas semanas se firmó un contrato con Hitachi y debido al renombre todo salió a la luz; las ganancias aumentaron más de un 80 por ciento.

De igual manera el trabajo sólo me facilita buscar a Duo, debido a que como administrador y representarte puedo viajar cuanto quiera sin que se me compliquen las cosas. Es cómodo, mucho más de lo que podía esperar.

Bebo mi café sin lentitud ni prisa, disfrutando de él pero ansioso de irme. Hoy me toca revisar los archivos de la base de datos de Preventers para ver si ellos dieron con algo en particular que yo no; eso me llevará unas cuantas horas.

Estoy pensando seriamente en renunciar a esta búsqueda y esperar que Preventers lo encuentre… pero… no lo sé. Es demasiado arriesgado, y hasta me sorprende lo poco que comienza a importarme la existencia del ex trenzado. Supongo que es por culpa del tiempo, todos necesitamos trascender y estar buscándolo continuamente sólo me ata a un pasado del cual simultáneamente intento desligarme. Eso me recuerda que debería comenzar a buscar los vestigios de mi 'familia'… aunque eso sí que me da pereza.

Termino mi café de un último sorbo y dejo la paga en la mesa junto con la propina. Me dispongo a irme, el paisaje de gente caminando por una calle casi desolada me pone histérico… más en un día tan… 'brillante' como hoy. Salgo en silencio del Bar donde me encontraba dispuesto a irme hasta mi casa, nada me detiene.

Apenas encontré este lugar me pareció ideal para quedarme, así que alquilé una pequeña cabaña al estilo americano cerca de una plaza. Es bastante… 'linda' según lo diría Quatre, pero en realidad no tiene mucho de especial. El frente es de ladrillo y tiene tejas negras, rejas al frente del mismo color, y ventanas grandes; la alquilé con una decoración bastante peculiar y muy estética con muebles caoba y tapizados en tonos marrones, luego le hice algunas modificaciones en mi habitación para que hubiera algún otro color además de los tonos tierra pero nada más.

"…Porque estoy destrozado cuando estoy solo

y no me siento bien cuando te vas…"

De repente volteo en una esquina, mirando detenidamente el interior de un negocio para entretenerme con algo que no sean mis pensamientos. Y es entonces cuando me da la impresión de no vivir lo que vivía.

- ¡No te tardes, estaremos en el parque de acá a dos cuadras! –juraría que es Hilde, me la recuerda, y cuando sigo con mi vista a donde ella mira es que lo veo-

- Descuida, no se me olvidan los dulces nunca, tengan cuidado ¿Bien? –

Apenas caigo en cuenta de que no hay nada que me diga 'No es Duo' retrocedo sobre mis pasos escondiéndome tras el negocio que miraba minutos atrás, apenas mirando por el borde de la pared para saber adónde va. Él entra en un quiosco a unos cuantos metros de donde estoy yo, entonces mi mirada viaja rápidamente hasta Hilde y más abajo; ella camina a paso tranquilo alejándose de mi, con un niño de cabello castaño tomado de la mano de aproximadamente dos años.

Entonces todo comienza a encajar de manera espectacular. ¿Esa es la razón por la que se fue?. ¿Qué tiene que ver Hilde con Askaban?. ¿Qué oculta Duo escondiéndose y habiéndose llevado los archivos?. ¿Qué hacen en Japón?. ¿Esto es error o realidad?.

Me quedo en mi lugar, quieto, esperando que el salga del quiosco mientras mi cabeza trabaja a mil buscando una excusa coherente. No puedo imaginar o creer que Duo sea padre, o mejor aún, que haya mentido… ¡lo mejor aún, que cuando lo besé y correspondió sólo fue mentira!. Tiene que haber una explicación, quizás no es el hijo de Duo sino de Hilde… sería coherente, muy coherente, así como al revés; o también puede que sea algún familiar de ella; o quizás algún huérfano, Duo siempre tuvo afinidad por ellos; también puede que ande de niñero… sería coherente que busque trabajo y eso sea lo que consiguiese de momento.

Luego de unos minutos él sale con unos cuantos caramelos y otros dulces que no me interesan. No ha cambiado mucho, es más, se está dejando crecer el cabello de vuelta. Pero no tengo que pensar en eso ahora, lo primordial es seguirlo sin que se dé cuenta. Apenas divisa a Hilde se echa a correr mientras que sólo lo sigo con la mirada a unos cuantos metros, aunque puedo escuchar lo que hablan cuando me acerco un poco más porque ellos se detienen en una esquina.

Duo le da uno de los chupetines al niño en cuestión mientras sonríe, y luego le da el restante a ella guardando algo que no alcanzo a ver en el bolsillo. Y yo continuo atento a la situación, hasta que el niño acapara toda mi atención y me deja completamente en blanco ya sin dudas en mi cabeza.

- ¡Papá…! –Exclama alzando sus brazos, mientras el que creí MI Duo lo alza-

- Es un vago, no le gusta caminar igual que a ti –regaña Hilde comenzando a caminar de vuelta-

- Hey, yo lo consiento, tú te quejas, no esperes que responda –río-

"… Te has ido

Ya no me sientes más aquí…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Canción:_** Seether feat. Amy Lee - Broken

**_N/A_**: Ya anteúltimo cap el que sigue es el final, no lo quería hacer muy largo así que bueno acá esta el que sigue. Disfrútenlo y no me maten xDU

Bueno se que no tengo excusa por haberme tardado TANTO en actualizar, pero primero fue por el colegio, luego falta de inspiración, después vinieron las vacaciones y problemas familiares y se me acumulo todo hasta que me seco el cerebro. Recién hace unas semanas he podido escribir y bueno acá les traigo todo de sopetón JAJAJA… espero q lo disfruten, me parece q el cap quedó algo corto, pero es el preludio. Perdón si me quedaron faltas ortográficas pero escribía tan rápido para que no se me fueran las ideas que después corregí las faltas así a la volada jeje… de veras perdón.

EEhhmm… bueno espero no tardarme tanto la próxima ves todos los fanfics se van a quedar en pausa de ahora en más hasta que termine DREAMS COME TRUE, así que no me reclamen que no sabe nada que yo les avisé. En cuanto a los reviews, si no me dejan a donde responderlos nunca podré responderlos… gracias por los comentarios a todos, de verdad. Lamento la tardanza pero he vuelto para quedarme, nunca abandonaré mis fanfics lo saben.

Tengo dos proyectos nuevos que no están terminados pero bueno ya verán de que trata cuando los publique más adelante. SALUDOS!.

_Ryoko Maxwell Yuy - Aya Eiri - Jotaru de Leonhart - Lamperouge_


	4. In the End

_**Reason for a mission**_

_**Summary:**_ [POV 01] [[La existencia de avances tecnológicos superiores a los obtenidos con el Luna-Titanio, luego Gundamio, era una posibilidad ni siquiera imaginada por ninguno de nosotros] [la guerra entre OZ y la Tierra era sólo un medio de distracción]]

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto para leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

_**Parejas:**_1x2x1, 3x4

_**Advertencia:**_ Shonen Ai.

_**Comillas:**_ " "

_**Diálogos:**_ - -

_**Nota:**_ Capítulo dedicado a Shinigami, Luyias. ¡Gracias por ayudarme con la canción! XD ¡baka! Te extraño niña.

_**-~-~-~- **__**In the previous chapter…**__** -~-~-~-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_¿Dónde estará metido?. _

_No importa cuanto tarde en empezar de nuevo…_

_Éste soldado ya no piensa únicamente en salvar a las colonias…_

_Es la hora de transformarme en lo que realmente soy, y dejar atrás cada una de las cosas que me atan a esta guerra… _

_Sí, madre, Subaru Hayame acaba de volver a nacer._

_- Heero, ¿Qué piensas hacer más tarde, vas a salir? –_

_- Sí –_

_- ¿Y ése colgante? –_

_- Es un regalo de mi madre –_

_Es útil tener dos personalidades… _

_Los sentimientos de ahora en más han de esperar._

… _tengo la sensación de que estoy dejando sobre Duo un peso demasiado grande._

_Es egoísta pensar en mí y no pensar en las personas que esperan que nosotros las ayudemos. _

… _aún así ¿No es justamente a nosotros quienes nos está más que permitidos tomarnos estos recesos?. _

_- ¿Ya sales? –_

_Ya van unos meses desde que estoy aquí, vagando por Ishikari, Japón. _

_Ya investigué todos los nombres …_

_¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

_De repente volteo en una esquina, mirando detenidamente el interior de un negocio para entretenerme con algo que no sean mis pensamientos. Y es entonces cuando me da la impresión de no vivir lo que vivía._

_- ¡No te tardes, estaremos en el parque de acá a dos cuadras! –_

_.. entonces mi mirada viaja rápidamente hasta Hilde y más abajo; ella camina a paso tranquilo alejándose de mi, con un niño de cabello castaño tomado de la mano…_

_Entonces todo comienza a encajar de manera espectacular. _

_- ¡Papá…! –_

_

* * *

_

_**-~-~-~- **__**Chapter 4: In the end. **__**-~-~-~-**_

_**

* * *

**_

No puedo dejar de mirar perdidamente el techo de mi habitación, mientras la casa se hunde más y más en un silencio que desgarra el alma. Sólo puedo pensar, escuchar como si mi propia voz me hablara dentro de la cabeza, y escucharla atento en busca de ir más lejos. Las horas pasaron tan rápidamente que si no hubiera mirado el reloj, no me hubiera dado cuenta que ya pasó todo un día entero, y yo sigo sin encontrar nada, ni siquiera a mi mismo. No logro comprenderlo, no aún. Pero es porque tampoco busqué una explicación.

Suspiro, profundamente para hacerme reaccionar.

- Duo… -susurré sin querer, sin pensarlo, sólo por inercia-

Me levanté intentando hacer de cuenta que nada me pasaba, mintiéndome a mi mismo y en grande, pero no desistí de ello.

No me caracterizo precisamente por ser una persona capaz de comprender los sentimientos ajenos. En realidad, apenas comprendo los míos como para poder ponerme en los zapatos de alguien más. Era por ese irrefutable hecho que se me hacía tan complicado poder ver más allá de lo poco que mis ojos habían visto, esa tarde, cuando el chico al que había seguido y al que había buscado por tanto tiempo, parecía haber armado felizmente algún tipo de familia.

Nunca antes había visto a Duo en un papel paternal. Nunca antes me imaginé que eso era lo que quería para su futuro… siempre había parecido tan reacio a esas situaciones sociales….

"Me he cansado

de gastar mi tiempo

pensando en opciones

que he tomado

porque no puedo seguir adelante

mientras miro hacia atrás

la única cosa que puedo

hacer ahora es cambiar mi rumbo

que solía tener

porque ahora parece

cristal claro para mi…"

El cielo tronó. La ventana dejó entrar una potente luz. Había conseguido iluminar toda la estancia, pero no mi alma. Miré, con el café en mis manos recién preparado, a través del vidrio. Nada se escuchaba excepto el sonido de la tormenta a punto de caer y los autos pasando por la calle. Yo seguía allí, de pie, absorto. Mi realidad parecía cierto tipo paradójico de fantasía.

Horas después, trataría de conciliar el sueño, hundido entre las cobijas de mi cama, sin aún haber entendido nada, pero agotado. El calor de mi cama y el susurro acogedor de las gotas de agua eran casi todo lo necesario para conseguir algo de paz. Cerrando los ojos, intenté recordar aquellas noches en que compartía habitación con los demás pilotos, eso siempre me relajaba cuando me sentía así, inquieto. Regresar al pasado y escuchar dentro de mi mente las travesuras a las que Quatre era jalado, gracias a Duo, o las discusiones con Wufei, las noches en que me dormía con la luz prendida porque ellos se quedaban jugando cartas…

Nunca lo admitiría, pero extrañaba _un poco_.

Cuando desperté, faltaban 2 minutos para que el reloj en la mesita sonara. Mi reloj interno parecía más que ajustado al horario monótono de mí día a día. Afuera aún se veía nublado, no había demasiada luz, lo cual hizo que mis ojos sufrieran menos cuando abrí las cortinas, contemplando el oscuro cielo aún tentado a seguir mojando las calles. No se debía dudar tampoco el hecho de que llovería el resto de la mañana, y quizás parte de la tarde; tampoco era sorprendente que el pronóstico del tiempo se hubiera equivocado.

Exactamente como cualquier otra mañana, me di una ducha. Vestí exactamente el mismo tipo de ropa que vengo usando desde que debo trabajar, mecánicamente. Los pantalones grises oscuros combinaban con la corbata, resaltando el gris claro de la camisa. No inspeccioné para nada mi imagen en el espejo, sabía que estaba pulcro, impecable. Tan limpio y vacío como mi interior, qué irónico. Era innecesario pensar demasiado en estos asuntos. Salí disponiéndome a mi horario de trabajo después de una taza de café y apenas un jugo, exactamente como lo he hecho los últimos meses.

La radio sonó una canción muy interesante, no por su contenido. Duo solía tararear este tipo de música muy seguido, cuando estábamos juntos. Era hasta ridículo que _todo_ me lo recordara… a pesar de que mis esperanzas estuvieran casi perdidas.

"…porque eres mucho más

que un recuerdo

porque eres mucho más

que un recuerdo…"

Suspiré. Otro día más.

Todo a mi alrededor se movía. La gente, los autos, las miradas, los perros, los camiones… pero me sentía estático. Muy probablemente fuera la poca acción en mi mente, o quizás esa parte de mí que aún yacía viva, acostumbrada a la guerra. Lo entiendo… pero aún así, me rehúso a aceptarlo, a volver. No quiero regresar a Preventers… no importa cuánto me lo cuestione, no encuentro una razón lo suficientemente fuerte que me haga ver la luz. No estoy seguro que sea por volver a matar, tampoco creo que la razón sea no saber qué sucedió en Azkaban III; mucho menos son las personas que me recibirán de regreso…

Cerré un momento los ojos.

Al volverlos a abrir, ya estaba estacionado en el aparcamiento del edificio. Bajé de mi vehículo sin prisa, caminando sobre el asfalto húmedo. El olor a humedad, tierra mojada, y tormenta estaba en el aire. Era de ésos días en donde el trenzado se ponía fastidioso, se quejaba por la vida entera, y te rogaba porque le prestaras atención… era uno de esos días donde el 04 aprovechaba para ver películas, con palomitas de maíz. Era uno de esos días _familiares_. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora…?

De tanto en tanto, miraba a la ventana tras de mi. Cada ciertos minutos las nubes descargaban agua, tomándose recesos cortos en los que sólo el viento dispersaba la garuga. Era un modo de recordarme que allí estaba, pese a los sonidos de la oficina. Aunque supongo que, para ellos, era normal que me viera tan ido, y silencioso. Solamente dos personas sobre esta tierra eran capaces de descifrar mis miradas con sólo un vistazo, pero se hallaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie las conociera, precisamente en mi vida social actual.

_Vida social_. ¿así se podía llamar esto que tenía ahora? _No_. Claro que no… no era una vida social, era solo un modo de desperdiciar tiempo en algo un poco más productivo que estar frente a un escritorio 24 horas.

Sin que supiera cuándo, gracias a mi inserción automática en este mundo autista, la jornada laboral acabó. Salí exactamente como entré, ordenadamente, sin escándalos, con mi corbata aún tiesa y perfecta alrededor del cuello de la camisa. Se trataba de otro de esos detalles mínimos que a todos parecían sorprenderle, que mi imagen siempre fuera tan rígida físicamente… como si estuviera plastificado de fábrica. El chiste más usual era: ¿se quitará el traje para dormir? La primera vez que escuché por accidente esa pregunta mi mente tuvo una regresión de cuatro años.

Resguardado bajo el techo de mi Mercedes Benz, el agua ya no era un peligro. De camino hacia mi casa nada parecía ser lo suficientemente importante para acaparar mi atención. Solamente cuando crucé la puerta, tras cerrar bien la reja, me relajé de vuelta en mi mundo interno. Me preguntaba una y mil veces cuánto sentido tenía interrumpir la vida de ese _nuevo_ Duo Maxwell, solamente para obtener una explicación, ¿Qué podía darle u ofrecerle yo de mi vida, para que él viera en la necesidad de dejar de huir de mi…? Siempre creí, durante este tiempo, que no era necesario preguntarse una estupidez semejante, porque _sólo tienes que vivir_, decía él. Pero sólo vivir ya no parecía ser tan fácil… tan llenador.

Dejé que el universo me tragara los siguientes días. Permití que el trabajo me absorbiera, hasta el punto en que yo no _pudiera_ ni _tuviera tiempo_ de buscar al 02. Era una excusa, un intento de seguir creyendo que no le había encontrado, pero cada noche en la seguridad de mi habitación recordaba que me mentía. La ansiedad de dejarlo todo e ir a golpear su puerta (que bien conocía, por haberle seguido la vez anterior) me consumían, solamente hasta que la sensación de mal tercio regresaba. Si iba, solamente estorbaría en medio de su relación con Hilde.

El gris de mis ojos se fundió con el del cielo. Era el mes, seguramente, por eso estaba tan insistentemente lluvioso. La segunda lluvia en quince días… algo poco común. Divagué, principalmente en el sueño de la noche anterior. Revivir la sensación en mis manos, de la sangre de mi compañero pocos minutos antes de entrar en el quirófano, para salvarle la vida, me había dejado con una sensación de algo… algo como el _pánico_ ¿Podría ser eso? El beso, el gusto metálico, la tibieza del líquido escurriéndose entre mis dedos, la debilidad del ex pelilargo, tan frágil entre mis brazos…

Se detenía mi respiración cada vez que lo recordaba. Apenas la milésima de segundo necesaria para que casi nadie lo notara.

Como todo sábado, salí a comprar un par de víveres para la alacena. No era muy bueno en el ámbito, pero había aprendido a subsistir. Caminé, con una campera marrón y unos pantalones negros, en dirección a la zona céntrica de la ciudad. El aire estaba fresco, húmedo de nuevo. Otra vez, uno de _esos_ días.

_**- La representante de relaciones exteriores Darlian arribará a la ciudad en unas horas, para reunirse con los directivos del municipio y coordinar…**_ -se escuchaba, gracias a un gran televisor de una vidriera que pasaba las noticias locales-.

Al alzar mi vista, nada más para comprobar el corto informativo, vi a una singular figura de pie frente al gran vidrio, mirando el mismo tv. La sonrisa en sus labios, igual de juguetona que la recordaba, se dibujó inmediatamente, aún ignorando estar siendo observado. Duo estaba allí, parado, siempre tan _él_, con unos pantalones de jean oscuros, una remera ajustada, una chaqueta negra, y la infaltable gorra sobre su cabello suelto, desmechado hasta un poco por debajo de los hombres.

No pude moverme. Había _tanto_ que quería decirle… y eso era _tan_ bizarro.

Reaccioné cuando él volteó, chocándose de lleno con mi mirada. No se esperaba esta situación, me di cuenta, cuando la sorpresa y un aparente temor viajaron por sus ojos violáceos. Lo disimuló bastante bien, pero no lo suficiente para que mi ojo, entrenado, acostumbrado a sus reacciones a pesar de los años, no lo notara. Inmediatamente bajó la cabeza, bajando la visera del gorro para tratar de ocultar su faz, en vano. Su paso inmutable se dirigió hacia mí, dispuesto a pasar de largo. Sólo en ese segundo me pregunté, ¿Estaría bien… dejarlo huir otra vez…?

"…no fue justo

para mi solo irme

actué como si supiera sin embargo que has sido

porque no estaba allí

y nunca sabré

no podía ver desde

tu punto de vista

pero estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo

para que veas

que entiendo

que entiendo…"

Sinser del todo consciente, una de mis manos atrapó la del castaño. Estaba tenso, casi temblando, estático. Y yo igual. El calor de su piel en contacto con la mía descargó una corriente deenergía que por poco consigue aturdirme. A pesar de antes haber tenido cerca al ex piloto del Deathscythe, mi cuerpo parecía haber olvidado ligeramente la sensación, porque se apabulló. Imposibilitado de hablar, solamente le sujeté cálidamente.

Duo bajó su mirada, angustiado, quieto a un lado mío sin poder zafarse tampoco. Yo tampoco pude moverme, solamente le sostuve, deseando que eso fuera suficiente para hacerle saber todas las cosas que había pensado hasta la fecha. Los _te extraño_,los _dónde estás_, los _regresa a mi_, los _por qué_. Quizás sí lo conseguí, porque el mundo a nuestro alrededor dejó de emitir sonido, dejó de importar, dejándonos tiempo de sincronizarnos

_No te vayas_, recé mentalmente, esperando que pudiera oír mi silenciosa petición, y mi mano jugó suavemente con la de él, soltándola reacia para dejarle ir. No hubo respuesta, sólo la brisa fría de su partida, continuando su rumbo hacía quién sabe dónde.

En ese momento me di cuenta. Él desaparecería del mapa, se volvería a ir, ¿Estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso, quedarme sentado de brazos cruzados, como si no significara nada para mi? Si algo había aprendido este último tiempo, había sido que yo era más humano de lo que creía, demasiado más para mi gusto. Por tanto, también me afectaban las cosas, también me _importaban_ las personas al punto del estrés. Siempre supe que tenía una parte humana (por algo siempre quise proteger a la raza humana de la guerra) pero el descubrimiento de que fuera tan intensa, era totalmente nueva para mí.

Volteé a ver detrás de mí, urgido por encontrar la grácil figura del ex trenzado, pero la gente me impedía ver demasiado lejos y no le hallé. Sin embargo, esta nueva perspectiva de pasar otros dos años pendiendo de un hilo, me asustó al punto de hacer que me volteara de regreso a mi casa. Si Duo huía hoy, no lo haría sin antes encontrarse conmigo; no se iría sin que yo antes cruzara unas cuantas palabras y le sacara un par de verdades. Habían cosas que yo _necesitaba saber_, que, más allá de su salud o de su vida familiar, nos concernían sólo a ambos… a ambos y aquél beso, en el Zero Full U.

No importaba cuánto debería esperar. No importaba cuán terrible fuera el disgusto en mi estómago si algo _desagradable_ sucedía. Siempre podía terminar con todo y hallar algo nuevo… siempre podía intentar.

Sin embargo, la casa permanecía cerrada cuando mi auto quedó frente a ésta. Decidí bajarme, apagando el motor. Me anuncié con suaves toques a la fría madera de la puerta, pero al no obtener respuesta, ni un suspiro, me apoyé en la pared que hacía de fachada a esperar a que _alguien_, de ser posible él mismo, apareciera. Trataba de prepararme para su juego de palabras, para sus seguros intentos de huir, para enfrentar las posibles estrategias que pretendiera usar conmigo, pero el hecho del tiempo entre medio, sin saber el uno del otro, me hacía sentir inseguro al respecto. Aún así, mi imagen seguía igual, tan rígida y apática como todos la conocían.

… ¿Duo seguiría siendo capaz de ver _a través_ de mi, como en los viejos tiempos? ¿Se daría cuenta entre la diferencia de ser honesto y ser evasivo? El Duo que yo conocía, que creí conocer, hubiera actuado diferente. No se hubiera esfumado del universo entero con un fin desconocido. Siempre lo imaginé, apareciendo de pronto con su Gundam a cuestas, listo para un nuevo enfrentamiento…

"…porque eres mucho mas

que un recuerdo

porque eres mucho más

que un recuerdo

asi que no cierres mi puerta

que aun puede ser

porque eres mucho más

que un recuerdo…"

Unos apresurados pasos pasaron junto a mi, obligándome a alzar mis ojos del pavimento. Reaccioné apenas una milésima de segundo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, apenas al sentir el inconfundible aroma dulce, junto a la que creí era la figura del 02. Su cuerpo se estrelló producto del impulso, contra la puerta, siendo acorralado entre ésta y mi cuerpo, tenso. En ningún momento se cruzaron nuestras miradas, pues él se encargaba de mantenerla baja, oculta bajo la sombra de la gorra, lejos de mi.

- ¡Déjame ir! –protestó, forcejeando por liberar sus manos de entre las mías- ¡Heero por favor! –rogó, en lo que hubiera jurado, era un sollozo. Sólo por ello suavicé mi agarre, entibiándome las manos con el calor de las suyas, siempre tan calientes. Le escuché contener la respiración-

- … Te irás de nuevo –afirmé, sin saber que entendería. Supe que sí cuando su rostro bajó más, ¿Miserable, quizás?-. Preventers aún no sabe de ti –le informé, tranquilizándolo. Uno de mis brazos se apoyó en la madera, juntando nuestros cuerpos más, aunque él trató de separarse, dejando caer en el proceso la gorra-.

-… ¿Tratas de chantajearme? –preguntó desviando la mirada, con los pómulos apenas teñidos de rojo, aunque no supe si era por las lágrimas que aparentemente antes habían caído, o por la cercanía casi _intima_ que teníamos, desde donde era capaz de sentir su aroma más que ninguna otra cosa-.

- Puedo guardar silencio… a cambio de unas cosas –convine. A pesar de los intentos del pelilargo por mantener distancia, nuestros rostros seguían cerca, demasiado, tentándome-… a cambio de que me expliques por qué.

- No puedo Heero –susurró, tratando de ser firme, pero no lo fue-… por favor, sólo vete, no es buena idea esto, no está bien, deberías… -trató de convencerme, cometiendo el error capital de voltear hacia mi-… deberías estar con los demás, deberías estar en alguna misión, cuidándonos a todos… asegurándote de mantener la paz… deberías estar lejos de aquí…

Su voz se fue apagando, más carente de fuerzas palabra a palabra, en la medida en que era absorbido por mi intenso deseo de acortar la distancia. No pude meditarlo demasiado, Duo era imposible de ignorar, en cualquier momento que se lo pusiera. Mis labios rozaron los de él, probándolo lentamente; ni siquiera tuve que buscar aceptación. Él lo ansiaba tanto como yo, lo necesitaba tanto como yo. Ambos habíamos prescindido del sofocante contacto por demasiado tiempo.

Mi camisa quedó apresada entre sus manos, dejando a nuestros cuerpos acorralados, en un propio espacio de privacidad nunca antes vivido. Ansiosos de más del otro, intensificamos el contacto. Era absolutamente perfecto, porque él tenía la misma iniciativa que yo, el mismo deseo de atarme y no dejarme ir que yo tenía para con él. Suspiré, dejando mi respiración chocar contra la comisura de su boca, y busqué otra vez la humedad de sus labios rosados, embriagándome de su sabor. El roce de nuestros cuerpos creaba calor, uno que llegaba al fondo de mi pecho, haciéndolo hincharse por dentro. Era pasión, en su máxima expresión, que había pasado demasiado tiempo contenida y ahora se alzaba como una marea cubriéndolo todo. Me perdí de nuevo en el intenso fulgor del sabor, único e inigualable (aunque no hubiera probado demasiados hasta la fecha), demasiado fuerte, ensordecedor para mis sentidos poco habituados a la sensación. Aunque, de ser posible, de tener que sobrevivir toda la vida solamente alimentándome de esto, no quería acostumbrarme jamás. Que cada bocado fuera igual de penetrante.

"…por favor no te vayas

porque tengo que finalmente saber

que el pasado pasó

y estuve mal

y estuve mal…"

Acalorados, nos separamos apenas centímetros.

-… Es mejor que te vayas –trató de insistirme en un murmullo, sin ganas, buscando nuevamente un beso de mi, más casto-.

-… Podemos ir a otra parte… donde ella no se entere.

_¡¿Qué?_

Nuestras miradas se encontraron igual de consternadas. ¿Por qué yo había ofrecido míseramente ser el segundo, como si nada importara? ¿Por qué le había insinuado que por mi estaba bien, meterme en medio de esa familia, con tal de tenerlo a él? ¿Qué clase de incoherencia estaba diciendo? Él se vio tan reacio de aceptar como yo, tan de acuerdo con que esa idea era una locura, de modo que perdí mis esperanzas. Titubeó.

-… _Él… -_me corrigió, incomodándome, de nuevo con la mirada lejos de mi rostro. Entendí menos que antes-.

-… ¿Y el niño…? –le cuestioné sin comprender cómo podría, un pequeño, llamarle papá sin que fuera su hijo. La idea no terminaba de entrar en mi cabeza-

- Es _él_ quien no quiero que vea… _esto_ –insistió, aferrándose aún más a mi camisa-.

- … No tienes que quedarte si no quieres, nosotros podemos desaparecer simplemente… -

- No, _no entiendes_, no puedo dejarle… sería inhumano –negó efusivamente, convencido de que estaba más que descartada la chance de irse conmigo, fugarse-.

- ¿Por qué, porque no puede sobrevivir solo? Duo… -

Un silencio aterrador se formó entre ambos. El pelilargo mordió su labio, incapaz de contestarme, pero solamente consiguió fastidiarme. No me consideraba un hombre de paciencia extrema, pero cuando se trataba precisamente del 02, la comprensión o cualquier intento de _aguante_ era nulo. Habían veces en que Maxwell decía cosas muy coherentes, con las cuales era imposible no identificarse –él tenía una facilidad increíble para hablar sobre emociones y ponerte en un estado depresivo característico. Pero también habían ocasiones en donde ni él mismo se comprendía, y decía cosas fuera de cualquier lógica. Ésta era la actual situación.

- No voy a dejarte ir sin una-

- ¡No puedo explicarte! –interrumpió impotente, clavando sus dagas violáceas en mi- ¡No hay forma de que pudieras comprenderlo, _nadie_ en su sano juicio podría, y tampoco pienso irme y abandonarlo todo, simplemente no es una opción! Mi vida es esta Heero… y ya que tú no la puedes aceptar, vete. Estarás bien.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no puedo _aceptarla_ si no sé de qué se trata? –repliqué con total pasividad, aunque un ligero tono de insensibilidad-.

- Sólo lo sé –afirmó, intentando que yo entendiera con un solo vistazo a sus orbes amatistas. Pero no consiguió de mi más que insistencia. No quería que me faltara de nuevo esa mirada, y extrañaba sus sonrisas…

Otra vez, nadie pronunció ni una palabra. No se me ocurría ninguna cosa lo suficientemente grave para ser imperdonable, incomprensible, importante e insuperable. Por supuesto, no era que lo que para Duo fuera importante, para mí también lo fuera… él se mataba por cinco kilos extra; para mí ni siquiera existía la posibilidad de subirlos. Para Duo era más que importante que el color rosa no estuviera en su guardarropa; mi armario sólo contenía colores monótonos, nada variante. Duo solía temerle a fallar en una misión, yo no. Él era mi misión, una misión… una de vida.

- ¿Cuántas veces he fallado en cumplir?

De vuelta, esa mirada llena de incomprensión. Esta vez, el destello de furia y capricho centelló en ella, recordándome viejos tiempos, solamente que no vino a continuación su usual discurso monólogo, sino algo más inesperado. Su mano viajó a mi oreja, jalándome fuertemente, arrancándome un quejido de sorpresa más que de dolor.

- ¡Como mierda eres capaz de tomarme como una maldita misión de trabajo, descarado arrogante! –protestó, jalándome con fuerza- ¡¿Acaso tengo cara de Mobile Suit, o qué? ¡Terco, caprichoso, fanfarrón! ¿Te crees demasiado irresistible y que me derretiré porque me creas tan importante como una estúpida pelea? ¡¿Debería sentirme orgulloso de ser rebajado a ese nivel? ¡Deberías saber la cantidad de personas que matarían por tenerme en la cama, desgraciado!

"…eres mucho más

que un recuerdo

porque eres mucho más

que un recuerdo

así que no cierres mi puerta

que un puede ser

porque tu eres mucho más

que un recuerdo…"

Después de un miramiento, las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron inconscientemente. Era justo _ese discurso_ lo que me hacía sentir _vivo_, y que todo valía la pena. Era ése el Duo que yo…

-… Te quiero _más_ que a la paz misma…-le respondí colocando una mano sobre los cabellos castaños, brillosos, del muchacho frente a mí, que se estremeció cohibido. Junté nuestras frentes, queriendo más de sus labios, pero no los probé. Entonces lo entendí-… es por eso que voy a seguirte, no importa cuántas veces te vayas…

No se trataba de regresar por miedo a matar, no se trataba de regresar por miedo a quién me recibiera. Se trataba de regresar y seguir descubriendo todos los días con más intensidad que antes, que no estaba haciendo nada, que le estaba dejando ir cada vez más lejos, cada vez más apartado de mí. Se trataba de seguir al 02, cuando él no me seguía a mí. Volver con mis compañeros pilotos solamente era notar más la ausencia del trenzado, y sentirme más inútil e incapaz de hacer algo. La paz, sólo tenía sentido protegerla, cuando había alguien que sería feliz por vivir en ella… alguien que de verdad quisiéramos.

Esa era mi justicia.

- Qué diablos sucede contigo… -se quejó, sonrosado, nervioso, sin oponer la más mínima resistencia a la cercanía que manteníamos-.

De pronto, se estremeció con terror, y de un empujón me apartó lejos. No lo entendí sino hasta después de verle morderse el labio, por qué lo había hecho. Se acercaron por la acera la misma niña de cabellos azulados, Hilde, de la mano con el mismo infante que había visto la vez anterior. El niño en cuestión, ahora me daba cuenta, era una versión en miniatura de Duo en todo sentido, desde su rostro, hasta sus ojos, e incluso su color de cabello. Parecía una clonación, de no ser porque era más que fantasioso.

-… Duo, ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la chica con un tono serio, dejando ir al niño, que corrió a los brazos del de delgada figura, en el preciso instante en que se agachó para juntar la visera-

-… No Hil… todo está bien –respondió el 02, bajo mi intensa mirada. Luchaba por aparentar fortaleza, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño, cargándolo con facilidad extrema, casi como si toda la vida le hubiera sostenido entre sus brazos-.

Un par de ojos amatistas se dirigieron hacia mi figura con curiosidad, sin siquiera intentar acercarse, muy cómodo contra el cuerpo de su _padre._ Aunque era muy pronto para que yo aceptara aquel hecho, y tomarlo como cierto. No encontraba una razón para semejante parecido, y para semejante lazo.

- ¿Podrías encargarte de todo un momento? No pude ir de compras más temprano, iré ahora –pidió, ignorándome por completo, mientras abría la puerta de la casa para que pudieran ingresar la muchacha y el niño-

-… Bueno, no te tardes mucho –aceptó regalándole una sonrisa, prendiendo las luces del interior que permanecía a oscuras. No faltó más para que ese tornadito de cabello marrón entrara emocionado en dirección a quién sabe dónde-.

- Necesito algo de adentro –anunció, apenas dirigiéndome una mirada-.

En el interior, escuché sin problemas los cuchicheos de una conversación aparentemente importante. No pude traducir muy bien de qué iba el intercambio de palabras, pero sí entendí que tenía algo que ver conmigo. Entendí que no había sido bien recibido. La idea de que Hilde era la madre de ese pequeño, y era el niño la única razón por la que Duo se rehusaba a venir conmigo, se asentó cada vez más en mi subconsciente. No había otra posible razón más que esa, no mientras tuviera que ser lógica y realista.

Nuevamente, la escases de palabras se hizo presente, al regreso de mi ex compañero de guerra. Me entregó allí mismo un CD, sin necesidad de mediar palabras al respecto. Me hacía entrega de la información de Askaban, entendí. Quizás, pretendía abrirme las puertas de su mundo para que yo pudiera comprender _al fin_ por qué.

-… Solamente te voy a pedir una cosa a cambio… -pronunció, tan serio que de pronto creí que una guerra iba a desatarse. Quizás, algo de eso tenía que ver también-. Sé tan discreto como puedas Heero… no dejes que nadie sospeche que estoy aquí, ni con quién vivo; no le entregues a nadie esa información, no la subas a la red… no menciones a nadie nuestro encuentro. Haz de cuenta que estoy muerto.

-… Está bien –acepté, con ese tono carente de emoción alguno tan usual frente a cualquier especie de _orden_-

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su boca, pero negó, tomándose el cabello con las manos para atarlo en una coleta y emprender camino. Entonces caminó alejándose. Por un momento dudé de ofrecerle acercarlo hasta donde tuviera que ir, pero por alguna razón, la mirada del pelilargo me dio a entender que era mejor dejarlo solo, que la compañía era algo que solamente estaría de más para él.

Dentro de mi, una extraña sensación hizo aparición. No supe qué era, como una opresión. Verle alejarse, era de cierto modo _doloroso._

"…por favor no te vayas

porque tengo que finalmente saber

que el pasado pasó

y estuve mal…"

Cuando llegué a mi casa esa tarde, bajo las gotas de la llovizna, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era en releer toda la información. Desconecté mi portátil de internet, sentándome frente a ella, e inserté el disco. Por fin obtendría lo que tanto había ansiado, los datos que me explicaban qué había pasado. Tenía que entender la razón por la cual Duo Maxwell había decidido alejarse de toda la gente que lo conocía y desaparecer del universo, como si jamás hubiera existido, como si jamás hubiera piloteado un Gundam, como si jamás hubiera presenciado una guerra.

Ante mis ojos se desplegaron una serie de archivos. Parecían miles, jamás terminaría de leerlos. Sin embargo, llevaban cierta cronología. Solamente tuve que ejecutarlos del más antiguo al más reciente, para poder entenderlo todo. Eran estudios médicos, aparentemente reacciones químicas. No era una experto en ciencias como para poder entender perfectamente qué compuestos estaban escritos, pero por lo menos sí tenía el léxico suficiente para comprender los informes o los detalles de las anotaciones adjuntas.

Hablaban, básicamente, de avances biológicos. Esto era, sin duda, algo que no esperaba. Sabía desde un inicio que habían obtenido grandes conocimientos acerca de plutonio y luna-titanio, pero no había imaginado que también se hubieran encaminado en el marco de la ciencia orgánica. Unas palabras que parecían repetirse mucho, eran _mitosis_, _mutación, inserción, _y la más incoherente, _clonación_. Al parecer, los primeros documentos eran simples anotaciones de viejos experimentos que se realizaron durante la larga existencia humana intentando clonar animales, y disputas sobre la ética de la clonación humana. Era comprensible.

Sin embargo, pese a una leve introducción sobre la contra religiosa y etica sobre la duplicación de entidades vivientes y pensantes, los experimentos y sus intentos sobre le adaptación de las células humanas continuaban. Dejaba de ser, por mucho, un leve experimento de clonación. Hablaban de _infertilidad _y la resolución del problema, sin necesidad de FIV*. Producción de gametos, la creación de los mismos mediante reactivos, modos para inducir al cuerpo humano a su creación. Anexos que desarrollaban teorías para la producción de hormonas…

Detuve la lectura momentáneamente, buscando un café. La tormenta afuera se había detenido y la noche había terminado por caer. Seguramente, no terminaría de leer sino hasta mañana. Aún cuando estaba salteándome muchos detalles minúsculos, incomprensible para mi poca preparación química. Con mi cuerpo tenso, un ligero escozor en mi espalda y un poco de cansancio, regresé a la silla, dándole un sorbo al líquido negro en mi taza. Debía continuar con el seguimiento.

Salteándome de a varios párrafos, llegué a leer varias cosas de importancia que me hicieron unir los documentos de a poco, con la realidad. Solamente cuando agotado, apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada dispuesto a dormir algo aquella noche, las cosas empezaron a tomar un terrorífico y novelístico sentido. Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un intenso sentido de irrealidad, preparándome mecánicamente para desayunar algo ligero. El que fuera día libre me daba espacio para relajarme y pensar cómodamente, pero los _hecho_ sobre los que debía meditar, no eran tan agradables.

Claro. El hecho de que Duo hubiera estado _precisamente_ en aquel tubo lleno de líquido, en aparente estado de suspensión, era para justamente monitorear el seguimiento sin que él se opusiera. Solo así podían controlar cada mínima decisión de su cuerpo, alterarla, y modificarla a voluntad. Sólo así podían hacer que todo en él (exceptuando su psiquis) aceptara aquel experimento… porque eso era, un _experimento._

Aquel día, acabé de entender que el 02 tenía razón. Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría _esta_ realidad que le había tocado vivir. El ser piloto Gundam era sólo un pequeño condimento. No era tan fácil aceptar ser parte de su vida. No era tan fácil que _yo_ pudiera estar con él… no porque no quisiera acompañarlo, sino por el papel y el lugar que iba a tomar. Si jamás había podido imaginar a Duo como padre, imaginarme a _mi_ en una posición así, era _más_ que imposible. _**No**_ sucedería, o al menos no así como así. Pero también terminé de entender mis propios errores…

"…por favor no te vayas

porque tengo que finalmente saber

que el pasado pasó

y sabía que estaba mal

y estuve mal."

Exactamente una semana después, me encontraba de nuevo ahí, a un costado de la puerta de aquella humilde casita donde había encontrado a mi ex compañero de batalla.

Me había tomado exactamente una semana poder calmar mis pensamientos, decidir por mi mismo qué era lo que quería hacer a continuación. Me había tomado tiempo poder comprender cuál era el camino que quería seguir los próximos años de mi vida, pese a haber entendido con anterioridad que lo único que, aparentemente, le daba sentido a mi vida, era el viejo 02.

Duo me recibió, con esa misma aura que dejaba mucho que desear, igual que la última vez.

- ¡Voy a salir un momento…! –avisó, volteando hacia el interior-

-¡No…! –se escuchó clarito, junto al preludio de un llanto infantil, en una cómica versión miniatura del que una vez había piloteado el Deathscythe, pero no me hizo gracia alguna-

- Tengo qué… -le escuché susurrar, apenas entornando la puerta para evidentemente, consolar al niño un poco. Apenas un momento después, aún con sollozos de fondo, salió vistiendo una campera negra-.

No hizo falta más que una mirada para que me siguiera, de camino a donde pudiéramos beber algo y tener un poco de privacidad, la suficiente para estar tranquilos. En el mismo clima llegamos a un pequeño retobar, donde nos sentamos. Un rato después nos sirvieron los pedidos, un café amargo para mi y un batido para el castaño, que parecía más que ido. Se le veía apagado, en comparación con tiempo atrás.

Coloqué sobre la mesa el disco, y lo empujé en dirección opuesta a mí, haciéndoselo llegar.

- Gracias… -respondió, tomándolo de inmediato entre sus manos-.

- Sigue siendo la única copia –aseguré, recibiendo una sonrisa queda como contestación. Me hizo extrañar aún más a ese Duo vivaz que una vez conocí-.

-… ¿Regresarás a preventers? –

- No lo sé –mezclé el café, pensativo-.

- ¿En qué estás trabajando ahora…? –

-… Una empresa digital –

Él rió un poco.

- Qué típico de ti –se relajó un poco-, en realidad no te imaginaba en ningún lugar diferente… todo lo demás se te da muy mal –rió un poco, aparentemente más a gusto, como si una barrera se hubiera caído entre ambos-. Aunque debo admitir que creí que estarías toda la vida en Preventers… todo lo demás es demasiado _pasivo_ para personas como nosotros.

-… ¿Tú, en qué estás? –me atreví a cuestionar, intentando que no se notara la inseguridad. No quería oír aún sobre _ciertas _cuestiones-

- Mecánica –me dirigió una sutil mirada, aún animado-. Trabajo en un pequeño local a unos minutos de aquí… no es la gran cosa, pero me gusta, es entretenido. Armar y desarmar autos, vehículos, piezas de repuesto… siempre estuve en lo mismo, desde que andaba en L2… no aspiro a nada más –se encogió de hombros-. Es lo más lejos que podré llegar.

-… ¿Por qué no regresas…?

- Porque no Heero –suspiró-, no quiero caer en el cliché ni sonar cursi, pero no quiero que él vea toda esa vida… no quiero arriesgar mi vida más. Ya sabes, quiero que vea que en el mundo hay algo más que _guerra, muerte y destrucción_, nosotros no tenemos un gran futuro por haber tenido que vivir todo eso –rodó los ojos-. Ya sueno terriblemente viejo, que asco…

-… ¿Es por eso, o por tu propio honor…? –intenté replicar, aunque había entendido muy bien su punto. Si Duo regresaba a Preventers significaba aceptar misiones de riesgo, donde podría morir, y si él moría ese niño correría con la misma suerte que todos nosotros, quedaría huérfano, a merced de quien quisiera adoptarlo, si es que le adoptaban alguna vez…-

Hizo una mueca con sus labios, aparentemente inconforme.

-… Algo de eso hay también… todos preguntarían, todos tendrían que enterarse, todos sabrían… prefiero que nadie sepa, nadie pregunte, no tener que contarlo más… no es fácil de explicar, ni tampoco de aceptar. Ya tuve suficiente de eso. No quiero tener que decir que _me usaron_ ahí dentro para _probar sus teorías biológicas, _ni que me pregunten _cómo fue, qué hice, cómo me enteré…_ –bebió el batido. Me pregunté si el dulce del líquido haría aún más dulce el sabor de sus labios, pero de inmediato desterré la idea cursi-.

Otra vez, nadie dijo nada.

-… ¿Cómo están los otros? –se animó a preguntar-

- No lo sé… hace más de dos años que no sé de ellos –dejé mi taza en la mesa, sobre el platito blanco que hacía juego-

-… Tú sí deberías regresar –me atravesó con su par de ojos lilas oscuros, penetrantes-. No te imagino aguantando este ritmo de vida, no soportarás, y luego de todo lo que sabes, estoy seguro de que has perdido todas tus razones para vagar por ahí como un diente de león en el viento… Estarás de mejor si vas a cuidar de Relena o algo así –sonrió felizmente, suspicaz- porque no me vayas a decir que la idea no te gusta.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

- Duo… -susurré tajante-.

Sus risas divertidas, mordiendo el popote como un niño travieso, llenaron el clima de la característica emoción que solamente él sabía destilar. No hacía falta que dijéramos demasiado del asunto, ambos nos entendíamos así. Todo estaba más relajado después, aunque aún no había una solución a nada. Solamente supe una cosa:

-… Voy a quedarme –afirmé, mirando por la ventana. La gente pasando por la vidriera, todos informales, hacía ver al día aparentemente perfecto-.

-… ¿Aunque no podamos…?

- Nadie dice que no podemos –regresé a verle. El reflejo de sorpresa pero esperanza parecía invadir de a poco ambas iris amatistas-. Si tú puedes, yo también.

Si Duo podía aceptar su rol de padre, yo podía con los tropiezos que estar con él significaba. No era el comienzo de una relación, era más bien el comienzo de un nuevo tipo de compañerismo… dejaría que todo fuera como debiera ser. Quizás el tiempo curaba todo. Duo no era el mismo, y yo tampoco, pero ambos aún teníamos mucho en común. Podíamos aún, abrir las ventanas a un nuevo tipo de _unión._

Él rió suavecito.

- ¿Y si si mañana vamos de picnic?... Dicen que será un lindo día.

Sí, era un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva misión… él era la razón que yo necesitaba para tener nuevos objetivos.

_**~.~ Owari ~.~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Canción:**_ Hoobastank - Every Man for Himself - 13 - More Than A Memory

_**FVI:**_ Fertilización In Vitro

_**Aclaración**_: El niño cuyo nombre es anónimo es producto de un desarrollo bioquímico mediante el cual se le _implanta_ quirúrgicamente un útero a un espécimen masculino, y en su interior empieza a crecer una vida. Cuando Heero sacó a Duo de Askaban, el implante había sido reciente, por lo que la gestación no era avanzada. El niño (nacido mediante cesárea, donde también se le removió el útero para regresar a Duo a su estado normal) _no_ es un hijo, sino una especie de _clon_, lo que lo hace más que idéntico a Duo en cuanto a imagen, _**no**_ en cuanto al carácter. Este niño tendrá un padre, algo que Duo no tuvo, eso modificará la personalidad sin duda.

_**Aclaración II:**_ Es un final abierto. Siéntanse libre de soñar con lo que puede pasar de ahora en más. Por ahora este fanfic está terminado. Nadie sabe si haré una especie de One Shot como "OVA".

_Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge_


End file.
